


Lost Souls

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Hacy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: Lost Souls - When two souls are meant to be together, nothing can come in their way. But what if a prophecy could change their life? What would they choose: their heart or their duty?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, hacy - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF MARISOL

Mel was getting used to her new life at Spacesafeseattle. Especially , she loved to run the Spellbound Botany on the behalf of Katrina.

Katrina’s face lingered in her mind. That made her a bit sad. She had come into her life like a hurricane and swept away all her certainties. Of course, during their first meeting, Katrina had immediately shown an interest in the occult. On the other hand, she ran a shop called Spellbound Botany. However, what it had meant to meet Mel for Katrina had left its marks.

Katrina didn't know magic, she wasn't sure if witches existed. But she was just a believer. Mel understood that Katrina had a gift after receiving a message from her in which she told her that her Mother Marisol - whom she had never told her about - told her to look in the sheets to find what she was looking for. After this event, Katrina went into a deep crisis. She thought she was crazy and had to be locked up. Thanks to Mel, she realized she wasn't crazy because she was hearing voices. She was a psychic; a really good psychic who not only helped her meet the Sentinel but indirectly saved her life and allowed her to understand the key to getting her witch powers back.

Mel had regained her powers. Her new powers were differente. She couldn’t no longer be able to stop time; but she could modify the molecules. She called it Molecular manipulation. She loves to be able to meld ice or create it. She could do the same the with fire. This was a great step forward to her and she felt as she owed that to Katrina in part.

In addition, Katrina had also given her job. The shop was not only an incredible source of materials for potions, but it was a way to start living again. She had driven Katrina away so as not to hurt her, but in the meantime she had realized that her life - even her sentimental life - could not stop like that because of her witchish and demon life. 

Now, in that nice little shop in Seattle, she had a new chance to start over. She was back in charge of her life. She did no longer felt cornered. It had been so frustrating to feel useless and helpless after the life she had in San Francisco and to be in charge - somehow - of the magical world. Of course, that responsibility had weighed on her and she only took it on because she felt that no one else, much less her sisters, wanted her. However, she also enjoyed feeling so powerful.

She have thought back to the last time she saw her. It had been in that shop. She had had to give up on her, drive her away to protect her from her witch life and to keep his promise of no relationships. Now it wasn't like that anymore. After the last events with Helen, the White Angel and her darklighter, she had decided that she couldn't continue to put his life on hold. And here came Ruby. A beautiful woman with thick black curly hair, a contagious energy and a breathtaking smile.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that a tall, slender and attractive young Malaysian woman had just entered the door and she was staring at her. She had brown hair, gathered in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue white tunic and tight jeans. Her gaze was magnetic. Her expression was happy and at the same time a little distressed. Everything about her foreshadowed the arrival of the unexpected.

*****

The house was quiet. Macy was alone at home. Both Mel and Maggie had already left to go to their respective jobs that were randomly in the same place, SpaceSafeSeattle.

“They have a job," she sighed.

Staying idle made her nervous. Macy was used to working and her career had always been something important to her. Though she was happy to be with her sisters and help other witches - despite all the dangers.

Macy felt like something was missing in her life. She nedeed more scientific activity and some professional perspective.

She wanted to find her workspace again and was determined to start over that very day. It was a day of great purpose. She was also determined to let go of her feelings. That same evening, however the interview went, she would ask someone special to join her at Maggie's party at SpaceSafeSeattle.

That could have been a great occasion to spend some time together, maybe even celebrate a new beginning, and finally stop dampening her feeling and let it go. In a relaxed and joyful atmosphere, she would finally reveal how she felt. She would confess to him that the one her heart truly longed for was him.

She tried to concentrate again on what she was going to do. Today she was going to have a job interview in a biogenetics lab; her favorite field. It didn't matter if it was her ex-boyfriend's company, Julian. The story had ended peacefully. Some of it was for his aunt. She didn't approve of their relationship and although Julian seemed initially immune to such pressures, in the end the situation had become untenable. She, who had grown up without a family and had just over a year ago found her sisters, could understand the importance of not disappointing loved ones, of doing what was right for the family. Macy had grown up without a mother; but she was sure that if she did not approve of the person she was seeing, she would not be able to let her down.

Finally, when the story was over, Julian - who had always admired Macy's knowledge and expertise - had proposed as a sign of good faith to have her interviewed for a research position in one of his laboratories, more precisely in the laboratory where he was working on the project of the underworld garden. He could not have known this, but Macy had initially approached him, precisely to prevent him from going ahead with the project. If it had become an integral part of the project, his idea would have been to better monitor progress and, if necessary, direct the work elsewhere.

On the other hand, the story could not have worked for long anyway, as Macy's heart belonged to someone else, willingly or not. "Oh yeah," he smiled to himself. He had tried to deny it, to fight these feelings. Not to mention the evil twin thing. However, her heart now knew what she wanted, and it also knew that he loved her back. He was very clear in making her understand. She breathed deeply. "It was going to be okay," she said. Nothing could separate them anymore.

She looked at the mirror one last time. She had her hair up to look more professional. A black suit with a white shirt that brought out the color of his complexion. She was ready, and tonight she would celebrate the beginning of a new phase in her life.

Before going out she noticed that on the kitchen table there was a cup of tea with the teapot and some scattered bags and a note. She went over and opened it. It was Harry's. His handwriting was particularly well-kept. She wished him good luck with his interview. He knew she loved tea. It was a passion of theirs, and he had prepared several packets of her favorite flavors. She couldn't help smiling.

After a delicious cup of tea she was ready to face the day and anything else the future would bring. She would jump without looking. Yes, she would, even if she wasn't the type.

As she was about to leave, her phone rang. Macy, however, avoided looking at it. She didn't want any trouble. Nothing was supposed to distract her from her next mission.

***

“Where do I put this " Jordan told Maggie as she moved a table. Maggie was busy decorating the SpaceSafeSettle common space for tonight's party and had decided to monopolize Jordan and Harry by electing them as her personal helpers. As Director Manager it was her job to organize recreational activities and that night she decided to organize a masked party.

The theme was "costume party". At first she wanted to focus on a Venetian style party, with sumptuous dresses and golden masks. Then, because of organizational issues, she had opted for something more generic. The important thing was to wear a mask. Then, at midnight, each of the participants would take it off by showing their faces.

The decorations were a bit reminiscent of the Venetian Carnival. In the end, she just couldn't give up the idea completely. The round tables scattered throughout the room formed a spiral. The red tablecloths, well matched the various golden accessories. In the center of each table there was a small floral decoration, placed on a round plate with golden trimmings and a gold mask in the middle.

Maggie was undecided if she should add a few balloons. She aimed the room decorated with monochrome garlands, paper stars, small glass objects of various shapes and colors to match the rest of the decorations as well as other small accessories of different kinds. Everything had been thought and taken care of in detail by Maggie. All in all, she had managed to give the room an elegant, refined and dynamic atmosphere. Although everything was in place, Maggie continued to look around with the feeling that something was missing.

At that point, here was Jordan with a box full of objects. Inside, Maggie's attention was drawn to two glass ampoules tied together by a red thread. Suddenly a feeling of cold pervaded her, combined with a strong sense of anguish, betrayal and oppression. Shouting, she ordered Jordan to get rid of the case. Jordan looked at her puzzled, but decided not to contradict her and to leave.

"It's all right, Maggie," Harry asked, who in the meantime had approached and witnessed the scene.

Maggie, returning from a moment of trance, calmly replied, "Sure. I'm just stressed about the party. I want it to be perfect. It has to be perfect. And nothing in there was right for us."

"Of course," Harry replied, not very convinced. "Anyway, I came to tell you I got a text from Mel. "She wants to meet at the command center right away. Let's go."

"Okay. I will just tell somebody that I will be away for a while," Maggie concluded.

Meanwhile, Jordan, still a little stumped, rests the crate where he found her. Perhaps a little agitated, it got out of hand and one of the two ampoules broke. A little smoke came out of the bottle, along with some liquid. As he picked up the pieces, however, he injured his finger.

"Damn," he shouted. A moment later, everything went black.

***

Macy was glowing with happiness. She got the job. Now all that was left was to throw herself into the future with positivity and especially in good company.

She looked at her phone and realized that Mel had been looking for her, leaving a message asking her to meet me at the command center to discuss an important "magical" matter.

With some excitement, she headed straight to SpaceSafeSeattle. "Who knows what happened?" she asked herself. Her mind began to wander around assuming different scenarios. Before she degenerated, she forced herself to stop.

"No," she said to herself. "It had to stay positive. Nothing could go wrong. She had found her dream job and tonight, finally, she was going to tell the man she loved how she felt. Everything was going to be okay."

If it was a magical urgency, they would resolve it quickly and everything would take its course.

She had already decided how to dress. She would wear a nice red dress, tight-fitting and sleeveless, which she believed would be very peaceful to his Angel. The mask would be gilded as advised by Maggie.

When she arrived at the command center, however, her confidence began to waver. Mel and Maggie were intent on talking to each other; while Harry, turned his back, was rummaging through the old man's books in a nervous, frantic mood.

"Here I am. I'm here. What's happening?" he said. At that moment, everyone stared at her.

"At last," Mel told her, joining her. "There's news; big news. Mom sent us a message."

At that statement, Macy was astonished, unsure whether it was good or bad.

"We're not sure it's a message from your mother," Harry stepped in looking at Macy. For a moment it was as if nothing else existed. He recovered immediately; also because a woman's voice with a strong tone added. "It's a message from Marisol. How many more questions do you have to ask me before you believe me?"

"We believe you," Mel added as he approached the woman.

Macy remembered having already seen her, although she had just realized that she was in the room.

"Harry is a little protective of us, and above all, he's a cautious man. But he knows that you are a medium and that you have already helped us, and there is no reason to doubt you." In saying these last words, Mel gave Harry a warning look. Katrina was neither a liar nor an evil person. Harry's mistrust seemed inappropriate and made her understand.

“We have enemies with friendly faces," she pointed Harry out, almost justifying herself. "Being cautious is never too much. These days."

"Do you speak from experience?" Katrina replied, a little prickly. "If you have any more questions for me. Ask me. But let's get it over with. I'm here to tell you something important."

"He's telling the truth," Maggie added. "I feel he's not lying. So, Harry, if you don't want to believe her; trust me and my power." Harry couldn't fight back any more, so he leaned against the desk with his classic British style.

"Katrina. You are Katrina, that's right," Macy asked as if she had been lost in no one knows what thought until then.

"Yes, that's me. And if I'm here it's because your mother insisted that I bring you a very important message. I wanted to wait for you Macy, also because your mother believes it may be of interest to you."

He was trembling, inside himself, the confidence he felt until moments before had vanished. The mother had a message for them, for her. What on earth could it be?

"I'm here now," she said; trying to keep a tone of voice as neutral as possible and not let on the anxiety that was assailing her. "Now you can talk."

***

“Your mother, Marisol, told me to warn you of imminent danger. “

“Where she is now, souls are very agitated. It seems there is an ancient prophecy that could soon be fulfilled. In fact, maybe I should say a curse."

"She came to see me a few days ago. She asked me to come to you and to repeat these words to you: When a divided soul will be united with a Charmed One of two worlds, the fate of the world will fall in the shadows. No more unfortunate bond will exist, if the blackness of the soul prevails."

For a moment it was as if time had stopped and that without Mel's powers.

"I don't know what that means and she didn't say anything else to me. She asked me to repeat it all to you , words by words and that you would understand. She also said that you, Macy, of all people, could make sense of those words. She also said that your whitelighter could have played hard to get, and he did. That's why she gave me some information that you could have asked me so that you could trust me and that the message really was from your mother."

"She's not here now," Harry asked. "No, I've already explained it to you. I am not the one who go looking for souls; they come to me. I'm not that kind of Ghost medium. Or rather, I'm like Woopy Golberger's character when he realizes that he could really talk to the dead and that he would do so much less than meet Patrick Swayze."

As Mel and Maggie looked at each other, unaware of any foothold, Macy's blood froze. She looked at Harry; who in turn met her gaze. She immediately lowered hers. She was afraid that everything she had kept for herself would flow out like a flood. She had to breathe; stay calm and keep breathing.

Mel broke the silence. "But what does that mean? And why did our mother think of Macy?" When she asked that question, she gave herself the answer and again the absolute silence fell. Both Mel and Maggie looked at Macy first and then at Harry and vice versa.

Macy had the power of a witch and the blood of a demon in her. Who was the chosen one of the two worlds if not her?" This Katrina couldn't have known; but their mother did.


	2. The Prophecy

**THE PROPHECY**

"When a divided soul will be united with a Charmed One of two worlds, the fate of the world will fall in the shadows. No more unfortunate bond will it be, if the blackness of the soul prevails."

She couldn't help repeating the words of Katrina. Her mother had thought of her as the chosen one of two worlds: half witch, half demon.

And a divided soul half man... Who the hell could it be?

She couldn't think about it, she couldn't give voice to the idea that right away - from the first time she heard those words - that thought had run her over like a running train. The man was Harry. Who else? He was a Whitelighter deprived of his dark side. If that had been true, if the prophecy or curse - as Katrina had said - really spoke about them, then there could never have been an "us". She could never have been with Harry. Their story was forbidden.

She threw the pillow against the wall. It was so frustrating. After so much back and forth, she finally decided to stop suppressing her feelings, and now? Now she had to give them up before she even lived them.

What about Harry? To those words, he hadn't said anything. He just looked at her for a moment and that was it. He'd just said it wasn't a clear prophecy and we couldn't be sure what it meant or who really sent the message. 

Then he looked again in the books of the elders to see what it was; as if it wasn't clear enough. However, he did not seem worried; as if it was something indifferent to him. But he loved her, right? He told her so. The security of the morning slowly began to leave room for a different feeling.

She thought back to the day when, alone in the command center and before he went to Abigail, he had spoken to her so firmly that it destabilized her. He said: no more pretending. He had feelings for her. And that's why he wanted her to be able to be and have whoever her heart desires. He may have thought it was Julian, but he was a distant memory. Jimmy? Oh no, Jimmy was always just a rebound for her. A version of Harry who thought she deserved more because he was imperfect, demonic, like you.

Suddenly something lit up inside her. An idea. What if half the soul was Jimmy? Then it wouldn't be a problem. She didn't want to be with Jimmy. She wanted Harry.

Her first instinct was to run to Harry, to talk to him, but something held her back. Another idea; another worm. What if she was wrong? She could have gone against her mother's wishes and put the whole world at risk.

While Macy was torturing herself with all these thoughts, someone knocked on the door.

"We can come in?" Mel and Maggie said on the edge of the door. "We have some ice cream and lots of love" .

"You ran out of the command center so fast we didn't even have time to talk."

"That was shocking news about mom" Maggie said. "But it may not really be about you and it may have something to do with ..." She stopped for a moment, undecided on the next words to use. To think that week, Macy was so happy that she finally decided to follow her heart. She even asked her for help choosing the right dress.

"Harry. You mean Harry, right?" said angry Macy. 

"We don't know who she meant. It doesn't necessarily have to be you and..." Mel didn't have time to finish the sentence that Macy interrupted her.

"We all know we're all elected, but the only one who connects two worlds is me. Or has one of you become a demon?" she added rhetoric.

"All right. Probably but even if it were, you can't, we can't let our lives be conditioned by a prophecy we don't know much about anyway" Mel stood up as he said these words. "We'll do some research and try to understand better."

"Let's have fun tonight. There's a party and then ... by the way, how was the interview?" Maggie asked in the hope of cheering up and distracting both sisters from their serious thoughts.

"Fine" replied Macy. "I got the job."

"Fantastic," the sisters said in unison.

"That's a great reason to celebrate," said Maggie, "and show off your pretty red dress. Tomorrow's another day. Tonight we celebrate and enjoy the party. Tomorrow we'll think of curses and other witch things."

****

Maggie was busy looking in the mirror. The emerald green dress she'd chosen fit her perfectly. The earrings with a green ball-shaped pendant lengthened her face. She had gathered her hair into a bun and slipped a few golden sequins into her hair. The makeup was quite accentuated. Especially the fiery red lipstick.

She looked really good, and the golden mask was the touch of class that didn't hurt. 

Suddenly she noticed some noises in the attic. She ran upstairs and found Mel alone, looking through the boxes that Mom left. 

"What are you doing? Why aren't you dressed yet?" she asked her, "Come on. We gonna go. I still have a few things to take care of and Jordan's gone completely off the grid. I can't leave everything to Harry. He's a great whitelighter, but he's a little too retro and not festive to leave him in charge," Maggie said.

"I don't think I can make it," Mel replied.

"Why not? You have to come. We have to stick together. You saw Macy. This whole prophecy thing has destabilized her. She needs us," Maggie urged her.

"I don't think Macy needs us. She needs answers and more importantly she needs to be able to love whoever she wants... if you know what I mean."

"Of course, I understand. I'm the family empath. And believe me, standing next to the two of them is sometimes more than destabilizing; as well as embarrassing," she said with a sly smile.

"That's it. "That's why I have to stay home and look for answers. Katrina will help me. Besides, you know I'm not a fan of fancy dress party."

"Ah. So you'll stay home alone with Katrina. And does Ruby know?" said Maggie provocatively.

"I don't see what Ruby's got to do with it now," replied Mel annoyed. 

"You really don't know?" Maggie mocked her. 

Mel was well aware of the innuendo, and more importantly, she was aware of the ambiguity of the situation that had arisen. She knew Katrina's feelings for her and, she had to admit, when she saw her again, she couldn't be indifferent to her. However, it was pointless to dwell on the past and bind our heads for something that didn't matter right now.

"Look, Maggie. Katrina could have been something. But it wasn't the right time and now there's Ruby and I'm happy with her. We're fine and neither one of us wants a serious, complicated connection. We just enjoy our moments together. No promises, no commitments. That's what I need right now. With Katrina, on the other hand, she left that sentence halfway through. It was hard to explain what bound her to her, but she certainly could never have been a one-night stand or just someone to have fun with like Ruby."

"But now we have to think about Mother's message, what she asked us, and our sister. Maybe Mom might decide to appear again and give us a few more pointers," she concluded, hoping that it would take Maggie away from her and Katrina, and especially in the hope that it would allow her to focus on the goal. Katrina's presence was certainly not totally indifferent to her. 

She thought about her mother and became sad. Talking about her was always a sore point. To think that they could see her again was a forbidden dream to be afraid of just thinking about it. He had left them so suddenly, with so many secrets, and in such tragic circumstances, betrayed by someone he trusted. 

"Look, I understand. This news has shocked everyone. But I don't think Mom will ever appear in Katrina again. She would have done it in our presence, right? Don't you think she would have wanted to see us and at least talk to us?" she said in one breath, almost on the verge of tears.

"You're right. It was just an idea. I don't know what I'm saying." Seeing her sister like that, Mel couldn't help herself. She didn't like to see her sad; she had to do something like she had always done as a child when, disappointed by her father's absence, she made up gifts and cards to make her feel better.

"Listen. Okay. I've been thinking about it. I'll come. But a little later. I'll look for something with Katrina first. And anyway she doesn't have any suitable clothes for tonight." Just then, Katrina went back to the attic.

Maggie lit up. "Don't worry about it," Katrina told her, and she was puzzled to see herself X-rayed by Maggie. "Macy's definitely got something for Katrina. When we were looking for the dress for the evening, I saw a pair perfect for her." And taking mental measurements, she added, "You're the same size as her."

Without letting Mel or Katrina say anything, she headed for Macy's room.

She found her in front of the mirror. She looked great. Her hair was gathered at the side. The red dress with the lace top and the dizzying V-neck was a perfect combination of sensuality and elegance. The red stole went down behind her back. Tucked into her waist, it fell softly down her hips; emphasizing Macy's sinuous forms. She was so beautiful. It would have left Harry open-mouthed.

"Damn that prophecy. It couldn't be about them," she thought to herself. "It wasn't meant to be about them."

Macy noticed Maggie and signaled her to come in.

"Excuse me. I was enchanted by your dress. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Maggie. You're too kind. You look phenomenal, too. Are you ready to go yet? Is Mel ready?"

"Here's about Mel. She said she's meeting us later... with Katrina."

At the sound of her name, Macy's gaze wore thin. You didn't have to be empathetic to realize she was thinking about the prophecy and Harry. 

"Listen. She doesn't have anything to wear, and I thought if it suited you, you could lend her the black and white dress."

"Sure," Macy said, regaining control of her emotions. "I also have matching shoes. If you like it, it's yours. Wait till I see where I put it."

"Okay, perfect. Then I'll wait for you downstairs and then we'll go. I already got some calls from the party. Looks like some of the guests have already arrived and there are still a few things to settle before the big turnout."

"Perfect. I'll find the dress, take it to Katrina and come with you so I can help you." Macy concluded.

****

When they arrived at SpaceSafeSettle, they noticed that some people had actually already arrived. The clothes were very beautiful. The atmosphere was crisp, the background music was danceable and not too loud so that the guests could entertain themselves in some pleasant surroundings. The buffet was located at the end of the room, near the drinks counter. Nearby, a girl with Asian features was gesturing to get Maggie's attention. 

What had once been the karaoke stage had been replaced with a photo and selfie area for guests, equipped with a professional photographer.

"Sorry Macy. I'm getting a call from the buffet, and that doesn't bode well. I have to go see what's going on and maybe figure out where Jordan is. He promised he'd get here early just to sort out any emergencies while I'm waiting."

"Don't worry" Macy reassured her. "I'll wait for you here," she said, looking nervously around for something or maybe it would have been fair to say about someone.

"Harry's already here. He wrote to ask me when we were coming and warned me that there was a little drama going on in the buffet area. I don't see him, though. He's probably putting up the last few decorations."

At the sound of his name, a thrill pervaded Macy's body. She felt so agitated. At that moment, she just realized how difficult was to her to meet him. Just the idea of having to see him and to talk to him seemed so unbearable. 

"Macy. I know you're scared, but you have to take your courage and talk to Harry. You should tell him how you feel and what your real fears are. " She winked at her, reminding her of her good morning resolutions and trying to ease the tension a little bit. 

"You must confront your own fears. You need to come face to face with them. How we handle our fears will determine where we go with the rest of our lives. You can never wait for things to happen. You can’t be stuck in the past. You have to live every present moment and consider it as a gift. You can’t control what comes next. Believe. I am the one with premonition power," she chuckled. "Maybe he has already found a solution." Maggie urged her; trying to give her courage.

"Solution?" Macy said, raising the tone slightly. Noticing her shrill comment, she tried to calm herself. She took a deep breath and looked into her sister's eyes and said, "I don't know if a forbidden love can have a solution." 

"Macy doesn't know the true meaning of the prophecy and we don't even know if it will come true," Maggie tried to reassure her. It was weird for her to be the lucid, rational one. She was an impulsive girl and also incredibly romantic and confident that everything would end well. Of course, her affair with Parker didn't end well. Still, he was a demon with a really evil sister. They probably weren't meant to be; that didn't mean that that fate was her sister's too.

"Talk to him. At least promise me you'll think about it," Maggie whispered in her ear; before she left in the direction of the girl who had already been trying to get her attention for a few minutes and, tired of waiting, was now heading towards them.

"Okay. I'll think about it," concluded Macy, "but go now or your friend will have a heart attack from the way she's turning red.


	3. The Curse

THE CURSE

“ I am here. What is the problem?” Maggie said to Swan.

“ I forgot to order some products for celiacs. How do we do now?” Swan exclaimed clearly panicked.

Maggie thought how difficult could it be for some people. It was not always ready to find suitable gluten-free products. "What are we going to do?" she pressed the girl again.

"Calm down. Every problem can be solved. Call the restaurant nearby. It provides products for people intolerant to gluten. Ask them to bring here some snacks. Anyway, we will offer some drinks to people with gluten intolerance. Okay?"

Maggie was proud of herself. She wasn’t a very organized and provident person like her sisters; but when it came to organizing a party, she was the perfect person. When she was at San Francisco, she was the queen of parties. She sighed at this memory.

"Where did Jordan go?" she asked herself. She hadn't heard from him since the afternoon. After she answered him a little badly and he left to put that crate away, she hadn't seen or heard from him since. She wondered if maybe he'd taken it. She chased that thought away right away. It wasn't like Jordan to be upset about things like that. In fact, it wasn't like her to act the way she did either.

She focused the scene in her mind to try to figure out what had really happened and what had triggered her overreaction. Maggie wasn't the type to be rude for no reason. She was a cheerful, positive, sociable girl. Yet, even now, she remembered those strong emotions and their sudden ferocious intensity. She just couldn't help herself.

"Do you know where Jordan is?" Maggie finally asked as if awakened by a daydream.

"Yes, I've seen him before. He seemed a little out of it. I reminded him that he had to go and dressed up for the party. Someone had brought his suit and had been left at the gym. You won't believe this, but he asked me where this thing called the gym was," she grinned, badly concealing a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway, I showed it to him, along with the dress. I reminded him to remember the mask and he looked at me as if I were an extra terrestrial," she muttered.

"I won't tell you what his face looked like when I asked him for help with the buffet... you know, not finding you..." she said almost to justify herself . "He replied that such requests were inappropriate. Balderdash, you know." She remained silent for a moment, hesitant to add anything. Then she decided, "But then what does balderdash mean?" She whispered almost as if she were ashamed of her lack of knowledge. Then she regained courage and with her usual loud voice added. "But who uses this term anymore. I think he got a bit too much into the character of a 19th century nobleman. On the other hand, the dress was fitting. Anyway, then he started ranting about a woman he had to find and the fact that no one would get in the way this time. Does that make sense to you anyway? It just doesn't make sense to me." With a wave of her hand, she moved a tuft that had fallen on her face.

At those words, Maggie's face grew darker. She was assailed by a strange omen and remembered, for a moment, what she had felt when Jordan showed her the contents of the crate.

"Did you say he was at the gym?" Maggie made sure.   
"That's where I left him. I don't think he's moved." the girl, amazed by the question, replied.

"Well. Listen. I have to go away. You take care of everything. Now, buffet problem aside, everything's in order. The attendees are arriving slowly. It'll be fine," she hurried to say before she ran to the gym looking for Jordan. She heard voices in the distance. Swan was not very happy with the assignment. However, she did not stop and ran straight to the gym.

....

Maggie found Jordan at the gym. He was sat and turned his back on her. She stared at his figure and she couldn't help being amazed. The grey jacket with gold buttons and trousers fit him perfectly. She noticed immediately that the color of his green waistcoat was similar as the color of her evening gown. His waistcoat matched perfectly his white shirt. He looked so elegant and old-fashioned. His figure, his posture reminded her of one of those characters from a Jane Austen book. She stood there admiring him until he noticed her and looked at her.

His look hit her. There was something inexplicably different about him.

At first Maggie thought it might be because of the dim lights in the room. However, something inside her alerted her. She clearly felt that something was wrong but she could figure it out what it was. Something dark emanated from him like a dark aura. Immediately she felt enveloped by a mixture of anguish and anger. Those feelings seemed familiar. She had felt it before; even a few minutes earlier in her memories of the day.

A strange tingling began to make its way behind the back of her head and this did not bode well.

She came up to ask him if he was all right when he got up and walked towards her with confidence. His dark eyes, so big, and his intense and usually sweet gaze had given way to a darker, more eager for possession. She felt his hand squeeze her right arm, in a painful grip. Suddenly she saw some uneven images. The happy face of a boy with short, dark hair, dressed as a horseman. A clearing with lots of trees and a river. A girl with hair gathered in a cap, with humble clothes, running towards him. A kiss on stakeout that tasted forbidden. Then, suddenly, a masked man with a knife. The boy on the floor bleeding and then the girl on him crying. Finally their two bodies on the ground, while their floating spirits were being sucked separately into two ampoules.

She understood at once. She had had a premonition or rather a memory of the past. That man in front of her was not Jordan.

"Who are you?" she hissed, in pain. He silenced her with a wave of his hand, lightly touching her lips with his fingers and staring at them voraciously. It wasn't clear what he wanted to do. But now Maggie could clearly perceive a mixture of desire, longing and sadness. The intensity of his emotions frightened her. She tried to pull back, but he blocked her, holding her from the shoulders.

"You've finally arrived. You are the right woman."

"Right for what?" she could say with a whisper, amazed by those words.

"For my Maeve," Jordan replied softly as he watched her attentively, studying her every line. "Of course, your appearance is quite different from hers; but whatever. We will be together again," she sighed with a smile. "I have waited so long for this moment. Also, it seems that this boy's heart is clearly pounding at the thought of being with you. What a perfect ending, then. The bond that unites you is intense; this body yearns for you as I yearn for my Maeve. We will all be happy."

"What are you talking about?" protested Maggie, unable to react, assailed by a whirlwind of conflicting emotions that like a mysterious force prevented her any movement. It was clear that the boy in her vision was him and the woman he was talking about must have been the girl he had seen with him. She tried to react but without success. She felt more and more empty.

"You know it's useless to resist. For too long we were divided, not by choice. Now it's time for us to be together again and live our love. "

Still, Maggie realized she couldn't do it alone. Though she felt the boy did not want to physically harm her, it was clear that his intent was not the best. She felt the urge to scream and the desire to warn her sisters. However, she was unable to do either.

Before she fell unconscious in the arms of this stranger, her last thoughts went to the vial in her hand, remembering her vision. That cruet was the same one that her friend had shown her that afternoon.

...

While Mel was searching among her mother’s objects in the attic, Katrina stared at her. To Katrina, Mel was a beautiful woman with black hair, shoulder-length, slightly wavy. She loved the slightly tilted upward corners of her lips, her prominent cupid's bow and her smooth texture. Though her lips were really pretty, it was the feel of them that send her mind into a sensual state of enthrallment and stupefaction.

Mel was a determined woman with an iron will. Confident in her movements and passionate in everything she did.

Her attitude attracted her more than ever. She remembered their first meeting at the store and how this woman, who came from nowhere to steal in her store, was actually a good soul in search of help and a place.

She chased the memory away. Mel had made it clear that they had no future. She didn't want relationships; although she had overheard Maggie talking about someone named Ruby.

"Did you find something?" Mel suddenly asked her, distracting her from her thoughts. She tried to keep her own upset.

"No, not yet," she said.

"Neither did I. I don't know where else to look. Maybe at the command center, among the books of the elders, there will be something," he said in a tone that had become irritated. You could see she was worried about the prophecy; even more so about her sister Macy. She had seen Macy's upset when she heard his words, and Marisol herself had implied that she would be most touched by his message.

She liked the deep bond Mel had with her sisters, her sense of protection. Before seeing her again she had no idea how much she missed her; how much she had always wanted her.

"Katrina. Forgive me. I need to ask you something," Mel told her in an almost supplicating tone.

Her gaze was so intense, so fiery that it destabilized her. She felt like she couldn't say no. "I need you to let me talk to my mother. "She's the only one who can help us understand. "Please," she emphasized this last word, striking directly into Katrina's heart.

Although her first instinct was to refuse - every contact with the spirits often left her without strength and with a great sense of "violation" - that look, that voice, that plea did not leave her indifferent. She could not respond. Her whole body told her to refuse, but the only thing she could say was "I cannot. I can't invoke the spirits. They come to me."

"That's why I do it. I found an invocation spell in my mom's books that I think might be good for us. It's called the summons of a lost soul."

Mel prepared the necessary. Katrina read the spell, and though she was hesitant, she placed herself in the center of the pentagon, ready to decant it.

"I call upon the spirit of the mother of the one who is cursed. Bring the truth out. Leave doubt and suspicion behind. Reveal the unrevealed. Bring light from darkness of ominous omen.” Quiet.

Then a gust of wind blew out all the candles; leaving the girls in the dark with only the moonlight illuminating the room. The temperature in the room began to drop suddenly. A shiver of cold pervaded both of them and it was as if theirs breathed, froze. Suddenly, there appeared a figure wrapped in an intense, blue-white aura, wearing a white tunic. A spirit appeared before Katrina and stared at her, leaving her speechless.

Surprised at the apparition, which she too could see, Mel scrutinized her. "Mom?" she said with a gasp.

As if she had just noticed her presence, the woman turned around.

"Help me," she begged. "My daughter is in danger. I must save her," she said in one breath with worrying eyes. "All the people you love could be," she concluded.

It wasn't Marisol. Something hadn't worked.

...

Both Mel and Katrina remained silent, unable to utter a word. For a moment, they just stood there staring at the woman.

"Let’s summarize. The spirits of your daughter and her boyfriend have been released and now they may be in danger because a horde of possessed, angry, and probably out-of-control people are wandering around town and want to destroy everything, including them?!” Mel summed up in a mixture of disbelief at what she had just heard and disappointment at calling for a mother, but finding the wrong mother.

Katrina, motionless, looked at her with a gaze between relief and dismay. For years she had thought she was crazy because she heard voices and perceived presences that only she could see. Today, for the first time, she no longer felt alone and understood even more how special Mel was for her.

"It's complicated. There's no time. They were released and that triggered the release of their family spirits. I didn't know. I didn't understand. What I did need, it is to fix this. I must find her before it all happens again," the agitated woman muttered.

This lady, Marie, had been a maid in a wealthy family in the days of slavery. Her daughter, Maeve, a girl of rare and candid beauty, had fallen in love with her master's son. Their love was immediately opposed by both families. The young men belonged to different classes, different worlds, and their union was an abomination. However, the boys loved each other with a sincere and pure love and it was clear that separating them would never be easy. She knew what could happen to those who disobeyed their masters; so in good faith she went to the only other woman she considered who cared as much about the boys - or at least one of them - as she did. She went to the young man's mother to try to find a solution.

"It was an unfortunate decision," Marie murmured in a hushed tone. "I trusted the devil," she pressed as her face became bruised with anger.

"She said she would let us go as long as Marie and I left the next day without telling anyone where we were going. She even gave me some money, ordering me to disappear and never to be seen again. I even convinced Maeve, or at least I thought I did," she snickered.

"She was lying. She would never let us go," she cried out in a state of despair and anger.

According to the woman's story, that same night, the young man's mother hired a man to kill Maeve. But the mocking fate had other plans. That night the two young men had decided to run away together, probably tired of fighting against ignorance and prejudice. The lovers went to the barn and that night was their last night.

Blinded by grief, she used a ritual her mother had taught her. She imprisoned the lover’s spirit in two phials with the purpose of uniting them in death as she had not done in life. She did not know that this would enchant them to live apart until someone had freed them to give them a happy ending. At the same time she cursed those who had deceived her and led to the death of the boys, without thinking for a moment that hers had also been wrong. Playing with forces unknown to her, she ended up cursing both families and causing everything to end in tragedy; chaining the spirits of her ancestors to the fate of the lovers and condemning herself to wander for eternity into oblivion until she could make amends and pass on and finally rest in peace.

Now she had to make amends. She must apologize, help them go in peace and set them free. The spirits of the families at war following the death of the lovers. Her curse had now been triggered. Anyone who was close at hand at the time of the reunion of both young people would feel the angry energy of the spirits and would be adversely affected. She was not sure of the extent of the consequences; but she was aware that the chaos would spread quickly and deleteriously.

Katrina and Mel looked at each other and realized that it was their job to stop this. Without further ado, Mel took the car keys and headed for the garage. Unsure what to do, she took some potions. She sent a message to Maggie and Macy with the word "SOS". No answer. It shook her up.

With Katrina's help, they followed the spirit. In fact, once she left the pentagon, it was impossible for Mel to see him. When they arrived at their destination, they realized they were at SpaceSafeSeattle.

Mel paled when she recognized the place. Maggie, Macy and Harry were there and no one had answered her message. "What must have happened to them?" she started to get scared. Then her phone rang. It was Macy. 


	4. The Encounter

THE ENCOUNTER

Macy was alone in the middle of the room. she began to feel agitated. She had the distinct impression that someone was watching her.

She looked around, but she didn’t notice anything. The various lights illuminated the room in soft colors and they didn’t allow her to see clearly.

"Maggie had certainly done an amazing job," Macy was proud of her sister. The room had been vers well decorated and looked elegant. The atmosphere was joyful; except for the girl next to her sister who seemed very upset.

While her mind was wandering, something drawn her attention to the other side of the room like a magnet. She didn’t see anyone; but she followed her instinct. She walked through the large hall. Then, she squinted her eyes and she suddenly recognized the man who was standing near a pillar in the back of the room. He was staring at her with an inebriated gaze, a mixture of wonder and adoration,l. At least, that was her impression. His mouth was half open, as if he wanted to tell her something. Instead he just stood there silently, keeping his eyes glued to her figure.

The closer she got to him, the more he gasped for air like a fish out of water.

Harry raised his chin slightly. It was the only thing he could do. He tried to remain calm, though he felt a fire burning inside him, a continuous vortex of different emotions. He ordered himself to stop looking at her like a hungry man who had a delicious fillet of meat in front of him. The effect that her only vision had on him was so destabilizing for him.

He reprimanded himself, remembering that he could not afford to be clouded by his feelings and lose control in any way. She was his protégé and he was her White Angel. His duty task was to protect and serve all witches.

Unfortunately, his efforts were worthless, as he kept gluing his eyes on her, as if he was afraid that if he closed them, she would vanish. To Harry, Macy was the most beautiful creature in the world. Anyway, this didn’t allow him to behave with such disrespect. It was clear to him that he wanted her. However, a relationship between them was pure fantasy; a game lost at the start. She was an inaccessible fruit.

When they were close enough, an embarrassing silence fell, despite the noise of the party participants.

For a moment, it was like everything stopped around them. The rest of the world was no longer existed. They were only the two of them. They were so close, but at the same time so far away.

Harry wanted to talk to Macy. He felt an overwhelming need to do it. After Katrina's revelation, she had literally fled the command center, clearly upset.

When Katrina said the words of this ancient prophecy, Harry couldn't help thinking of Macy as the chosen one of the two worlds, and he was sure that Macy had thought this as well.

He didn't want to believe it. But all the evidences were pointing straight at her. He knew how Macy's mind worked, so rational and fact-based and he was sure that this news had affected her.

As he though to a divided soul, who she might love, a person had immediately come to his mind. Macy's shocked face made him think that she also had someone in mind. A man that she clearly desired and who, if the prophecy were to be fulfilled, would risk to bring darkness to the world.

When he saw her overwhelmed look, he instinctively wanted to run after her to comfort her, to tell her that they would find a solution to any problem. That prophecy was so enigmatic in some ways and it was a possible sword of Damocles about Macy's happiness. That was something so intolerable to him.

He would always have been there for her. He would be ready to do everything in his power to allow her to be with the one she truly loved. He felt a strong desire to touch her, to hold her close to him in order to reassure her. But he fought this instinct and stayed still.

She was a pure soul who deserved happiness. No one should got in the way; not even inexplicable forces in the form of a prophecy . He would do anything to help her; even if it meant helping her to be with someone else.

While Harry, caught up in his thoughts, stood still. Macy could not decide what to do.

"You must talk to him. Promise me you'll think about it," Macy remembered Maggie's words.

She was right. They had to clarify themselves. They can’t keep on tormenting each other with their doubts. Although Macy felt it was the right thing ti do, her fear kept her unmoved, hesitant, insecure, terrified of what might happen.

Without a word, they stared at each other. Slowly, they made their way to the command center, decided to take some time in order to clear things up.

Once inside the command, the air seemed to get heavier, making it difficult to breathe.

They looked motionless at each other for a moment and then both looked away, pervaded by some embarrassment. Neither of them could say anything. The room was so quiet that you could almost hear their heartbeats accelerate.

The words of the prophecy returned powerfully into Macy's mind, shaking her courage.

She took a deep breath to try to clear her head and calm herself down. It was clear that without a sincere confrontation she would never come out of it. Her doubts were torturing her and her fears would not help her situation.

If the prophecy talked about them, it was their choice to choose what to do. She started doubting. It could be possible that Harry's feelings had changed in the meantime. In that case, the prophecy would no longer matter for Macy. Due to this overthinking, Macy dwelled on negative aspects of this situation. That behavior was hurtful and she knew it. she had to stop. Her sisters were right about that. Sometimes, you have to jump first and think later.

In an attempt to find the strength to deal with her fears, she damped them and forced herself to focus on the positive. They could find a solution. Otherwise, it would have been their choice to give up on their love.

"We will face it together. Together we are stronger.” Macy mentally repeated this sentence in order to convince herself. She should break that silence and throw into the conversation. She had to take a risk and stop losing time.

"I'd like to talk to you." She finally managed to whisper, before her voice faded down her throat.

"Sure," Harry replied immediately. "Whatever you want," he added, sketching an embarrassed smile.

Harry wasn't sure of anything at the time. He was pretty sure Macy wanted to talk to her about the prophecy. It was possible he'd ask him for help.

He prepared himself. The idea that she could ask his help with Jimmy, broke his heart. However, he was ready to do anything. He would do whatever it took for her.

Suddenly, like a little flower popping out after the first warm springs, a thought popped into his mind. Perhaps if the prophecy had been true and she could not find a way to with Jimmy, she could give up at this idea. Consequently, after a long time, she could have found a place for him. As Macy told him once, if Jimmy was a piece of him, he was a piece of Jimmy. At least, he had his face. Maybe his love could have been enough for both of them.

He immediately chased this idea out of his mind. It was a silly fantasy of a man in love. As his Darklighter had told him, he would never have been good enough for her. She would have always regretted Jimmy. He remembered Macy's words when she described Jimmy. She used to define him like an attractive man. She like him.

In addition, Macy knew his feeling for her. Harry has thought of that moment a lot. After what he considered as his confession, she looked at him a bit confused. She didn’t replay anything. She stayed still and silent. Then she led him go without a word and she joined Julian at Aspen. They hadn’t talked back about it.

After that day, he felt so foolish and more uncomfortable with her.

She could have whoever her heart desired and Harry was convinced that he couldn’t be him.

At the command center, Macy stood in front of Harry. She looked at him, willing to talk to him.

Harry was stiff like a statue. When she looked at him eyes to eyes, it seemed like the world stopped. He hold his breath and he felt like as she could read his mind. The intensity of her gaze was able to take away all his certainties and to provoke in him an incredible and uncontrollable desire to kiss her.

"The prophecy..." no matter how hard she tried, Macy couldn't speak. Her words were just stuck in her throat.

"It's about me.” Macy stared at him as if she irrationally wanted him to tell her that she was wrong. However, she knew that all the evidences was against it. All the pieces of the puzzle were pointing directly and irrefutably at her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Saying it out loud made it more real, but having done so made her feel lighter, as if freed from an enormous weight. The truth, in her eyes, was even worse and unbearable; but at least it was there on the table.

Harry looked at her. The moment of truth had come and he would be ready. He'd prepared a speech of encouragement.

"It's a possibility, but it's not necessarily the only one." Harry tried to be as convincing as he could but, in fact, he thought it as well.

Macy broke their visual contact, a little astonished by his statement, though she saw the good intentions of reassuring her. She resented the idea that he could deny the evidence. At the same time she felt so much sadness. If denial was the only way to deal with the matter, perhaps it meant that he did not believe there was a solution either. He looked down, overwhelmed by an incredible wave of conflicting emotions. Warm tears wet her flushed face.

"Whatelse? What is an other possibility?" she mocked him slightly provocatively. "I am a witch, one of the Charmed ones, and surely I am the only one who belongs to two worlds." she muttered. "But if you don’t think it's me. whoever would it be then... Abigail?", she concluded sarcastically.

His optimism or perhaps indifference annoyed Macy who felt hurt at the same time.

Harry, for its part, was destabilized by her cynical way of speaking. He didn't really know what to say. He tried effortfully to remain calm. Unfortunately, the more he tried to maintain a semblance of tranquility, the more he became nervous.

At the same time, Macy felt even more anger by seeing a lack of reaction.

She began to ask herself a thousand of questions: Had his feelings for her changed? Had Abigail taken him away from ?

"Was it really too late?" she said to herself at the end.

Anyway, the only person she could blame was herself. She should have be onest and follow her heart while there was still hope, she should have allowed the truth to free her heart and mind of all her fears, allowing Harry to believe in the possibility of a future together.

Instead, her greatest uncertainties and fears had held her back and caused the loss of her chance to be happy.

"That's not what I meant, Macy," Harry tried to say as she approached and then immediately stopped . "Each prophecy can hide more that what it can be seen at first. It may have more that one meaning. You're right. I can't deny that I had thought of you as the Charmed one. but that doesn't mean there's no way out."

He finally admitted it, Macy thought. But this confession still made her feel uncertain. He knew it was her. So... She couldn't complete her thought that Harry continued.

"We have to look for more information about this prophecy, we can't trust the few indications given by the medium." Harry was confused, unable to understand what Macy expected of him. He was only trying to comfort her, to help her. With this last attempt he tried to make her understand that Marisol may not know all the pieces of the puzzle and Katrina may not have said everything.

He had learned the hard way that the Elders didn't always tell the truth.

"Stop it. Stop trying to make excuses.” cried Macy, who was on edge.

"You don’t get it, don’t you?" A knot tightened Macy’s throat, threatening to shed more tears. Looking for a calm that didn't belong to her, she breathed deeply and, pointing her finger at him, let all the frustration, all the anger for an unjust fate, come out.

"This prophecy can ruin everything. My life. My happiness. If it was true, I could never be with the man that I love. And you? The only thing that you can tell me is that we have to look for information and that maybe, just maybe, there is a way out?"

Ok! Let’s hope there is a solution. But what about you? I want to know what you think about that.” she said in one breath.

"Once you told me ... “ Macy stopped to bend her head and look at him. “ it really possible that this prophecy doesn't cause you any reaction? L."

She was furious and wouldn't stop yelling at him until she got rid of the overwhelming feeling that she had lost everything. "My love could be destined to create a world of evil and darkness... and you, you stand there, calm, as if nothing had happened! Why?"

"I am sorry. I should know that you love him and ... “ Harry whispered. He stared at her with undeniable pain.

"I never meant to belittle your feelings. I want to help you. Your happiness is one of the dearest things at my eyes," he said sweetly. "Of course you're upset that there's a possibility that your feelings for... "...he hesitated a moment; to say that name was a stab straight through his heart.“ ... for Jimmy," he concluded with a broken heart.

As if they had just pulled the chair out from under her feet, Macy remained destabilized and open-mouthed, incredulous about what she had just heard. Maybe she'd ended up in a parallel universe without realizing it.

"Jimmy?" she said, "Do you think I'm talking about Jimmy?" she blurted out in a rage.

"Is that what you think? That I have feelings for him, and that's why I am upset," she continued indignantly.

"No, Harry. You're very wrong. I don’t want to be with Jimmy. I want you," she said in a strong tone, looking straight into his eyes, heartened by a new energy, and then continuing.

"If loving you means plunging the whole world into hell, I don't know if I can bear it. " By now the tears had fallen, hot and unstoppable.

"What did you just say? "a faint whisper came out from Harry’s mouth. He was motionless and incredulous. He was uncertain, thinking that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I'm scared, Harry. If it’s all true, I don’t want to be the cause of human pains. And you?”

“Me?”, he whispered. Harry's heart lost a beat. Destabilized deep down by what he had heard, he remained motionless with a half-open mouth and a dazed gaze; uncertain what to do. He has so many ideas, but he feared that he would wake up from this beautiful dream.

“ I will do whatever it takes to make you happy”. He smiled.

For the first time in a long time, he did not want to chase away the voice of hope that occasionally peeped into his mind. At the sound of those words, still floating in his mind for him, he felt an adrenaline rush. Electrified, but cautious, he began to ponder the situation and meditate that perhaps the idea he had in his drawer, the much disowned idea of a possibility, was not so absurd. Macy had indeed said that he wanted him. To her, the prophecy was referring to them. Charged with immense joy, he was so happy that he was wrong with Jimmy.

Reinvigorated by a new perspective, he reached out to her, intent on wiping away the tears with a kiss, before holding her in his arms and reassuring her that everything would end well, a deafening noise drew their attention. Something was happening upstair at the SafeSpaceSeattle.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

Although they wanted to continue their talk, it was clear that this was no longer the right time. So, reluctantly, they rushed to the stairs.

****

When they arrived upstairs, the scene that appeared was not that of a dancing party but rather of a furious clash between people who stood up against each other, uttering unrepeatable words and also becoming aggressive.

She looked at Harry, who immediately understood Macy's concern. "Maggie."

At that sight, in fact, Macy's first reaction was to wonder where her sister was and if she was safe.

Suddenly she saw her. She was at the top of the stairs, from there she could see the whole room in turmoil. She seemed disoriented but calm. On her arm was Jordan looking at her languidly. On her face, a lost expression like someone who doesn't know where she is. That scene had something out of place. It didn't fit.

Searching for confirmation, she turned instinctively to Harry who looked back at her. To look at him make her to feel safe and calm her down. With a half smile he reassured her and made it clear that he was by her side. It didn't take long to understand each other.

A tremor down her back pervaded her. She felt her throat dry and, although her cumbersome mind was already working out a thousand theories and a thousand possible scenarios, with a faint thread of voice she could only say: "Maggie".

She didn't finish the sentence and didn't even have to. He understood it and looked at her. He put his hand on her shoulder. That innocent gesture once again upset her whole body, which demanded more. For a split second, which seemed more, she closed her eyes, almost as if to capture that moment. She felt attracted and couldn't help but follow his hand. They could understand each other without words. The intensity of the moment burned inside her like a river of pain. His presence was able to take her breath away.

"I must call Mel," she said it all in one breath and she pulled out her phone. She noticed her sister's message saying, "SOS." She looked at Harry. "It is our lucky day.” Macy added sarcastically. “We got an other problem.” She showed Mel's message.

"Call her. We will meet up later. Now, I go to Maggie and try to take them to the command center in order to understand what's going on."

After that, he teleported away. He arrived unseen behind them and he decided firstly to call them by their names. "Hey, Maggie. Jordan." They didn’t react. So he decided to turn around and take them by surprise.

He put himself in front of them and make them jump.

"Hello, Maggie." Harry said enthusiastically. "How long has it been?" He tightly hugged her with ease. That provoked his companion’s jealousy and, indeed, he immediately drove him away.

"How do you dare to touch her?" he shouted, strutting his stuff.

"It was a test and you failed it." Harry answered calmly. Then he smiled slyly, and took advantage of the amazement of the guys who looked at each other. Before they could react, he orbed to the technical room. Just before his move, he couldn’t resist looking at the place where he had last seen Macy.

....

“Who are you?" Harry asked Jordan and Maggie. "Why are you here?"

" I should be the one who makes the questions. You dragged us here. Who you are, sir?" Jordan interrupted him, "How do you dare to lock us like we were some kind of animals. And what is this thing" Jordan asked by touching an invisible wall which hold them.

Thanks to some magical crystals found, Harry was able to imprison the two guys behind an energy barrier in order to wait for the return of Macy and Mel.

"Magnetic field. You can call it that, and it's for your safety and ours. The bodies you're occupying without permission are not yours and I'd like you to release them. Free them.”

"Freedom" he snickered angrily. "Right now, no word has been more abused than this. What does freedom mean to you, sir? You said that we have occupied these bodies without permission. Did you wonder why do we do that? Do you think that there was even a choice?" He stepped forward, detaching himself from the girl who, for a moment, looked at him with lost eyes as if the absence of such contact left her without reference, without any hold in an already unknown world.

He continued impetuously, flaunting all his anger at the injustice of which he was accused "Are you really free to choose, free to love, free to be? Oh, Sir, when it comes to where the truth lies, you could have jumped to conclusions without examining all the evidences. That could you bring to make a huge mistake. You put yourself as judge in a trial of which you know nothing and that would lead to mistake. Sir, your judgment is clearly clouded by a preconceived opinion. Prejudices might be harmful. A chance in perception might be more useful. You might appreciate some learning in the art of humility and restraint. Otherwise, what we should expect from a man with such picturesque language and such a lack of elegance," Jordan mocked.

Harry remained impassive. “And that conclusion is not clouded by prejudice, is it?” Harry smirked.

Harry’s remark cut him to the quick; but he impressed positively the boy who calmed down. Suddenly, he seemed ready to give Harry the information he needed.

"If you want these young people to be free, you first have to help us to escape from our mocking destiny. It did not give us any choice. We were cursed by someone else’ prejudices. Ignorance prevented us from being together in life and some unknown forces divide us even in death. For years our spirits have been locked in two phials. We were forced to stay away from each other in spirit; even if we always were close to each other in our hearts." Jordan concluded, increasingly altered by the situation and unnerved by this man of strange clothes who allowed himself to blame him and still preclude him from the freedom he spoke of.

"I need to ask you. What year is it for you?” The boy looked at Harry strangely.

"Your question is unusual. I would say it is 1830; though everything looks very different here."

"Unfortunately, we are no longer in 1830. This is 2019."

On the news, the boys looked amazed and even a little frightened. They had been locked up for almost a century. They couldn't remember anything that happened. Their last memory was of the attacker and their death.

"How?" the boy asked. “The last thing I remember is when we were at the barn on my property. Suddenly, we were attacked. Then I saw my body next to me, it was floating. I felt an unknown force to draw me into an ampoule. After that moment, I don’t have any further memory until I woke up in this body," he summed.

"Well... if anyone managed to imprison your spirits in ampoules, he did in your time. But whoever set you free did it in our time. I would presume it was by Jordan’s hands.” Harry inferred.

"There's only one explanation: Magic." As he said these words, he noticed a tremor in the girl’s body.

"Do you know who or why someone might have wanted to do? Certainly your liberation is what caused the chaos upstairs," Harry added a little bit between himself.

"No. I would suggest to ask the one who had cursed us to live a never ending life without love. Who might be so cruel to separate us in life and death."

"Do you have any idea?” Harry asked as he approached the boy.

"I might guess. But certitude is just a illusion. Our relationship was kind of forbidden, at least it was in a legally way. So, if I had to presume who wanted us apart most of all, I would say our families," he concluded.

"I am or I was ... “ he stopped. “this question time is a bit difficult to me.” He sighed. “However ... We came from different social classes. On our time, what **class** you come from will influence the choices available to you. Despite of that, we felt in love and that is the only thing that really matters," he looked for her hand as he spoke those words. In silence, she had always been at his side.

As if that contact had restored her stability, she approached him in turn and spoke quietly for the first time, "We belong to different worlds; but our feelings are pure.” She seemed uncomfortable and a bit intimidated, the slumped shoulders like a turtle trying to retreat back into its shell.

Harry had observed her. Though her face was Maggie's, the more he looked at her, the clearer it was that she was not her. Her posture and attitude was too shy and reverential about everything and everyone. At the same time her look was fierce. She was clearly proud of being who she was. She was less haughty and bolder than the boy and she hesitated to move if not to his arm, as if she was afraid of being out of place. He realized that, although she wore a beautiful emerald dress, the girl's manners were clumsy, simple, like those of someone who is not used to such pageantry. He might noticed now what he meant by different classes.

"We never meant to hurt anyone. I always knew my place," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "A servant can't think she's more than that to her master." In a choked tone she uttered the last word. She turned around to look at him who tightens her hand to reassure her. Then she turned her eyes towards Harry and added, "We love each other and, despite our destiny, we only wanted to be together. This is our fault," he shook her hand harder and turned her over to him.

"Don’t say that. Love can’t be a mistake, Maeve. It wasn't then and it isn't now." She lowered her gaze and he, with a light gesture of his hand, led her to look at him. It was at plain sight that their love was strong and sincere.

The scene struck straight to Harry's heart. In particular, the strength of that feeling impressed him. Even if their love was forbidden and everything was against them, they couldn’t stop loving each other. They were ready to fight for this against prejudices and everything else would come in their way. Their love crossed the boundaries of time. The intensity of their gaze was magnetic. They transport with they were looking at each other was restless. Somehow, even if not conscious of that, this gave him hope for his situation.

The boy turned to Harry, never letting go of her hand. "Sir..." he said while he was waiting for Harry to complete the sentence. So he did. He had gained the couple’s trust and he was ready to take every opportunity to understand more.

"Harry. My name is Harry Greenwood," he couldn't help taking a bow.

"My name is Sir Michael Von Beck, and this is Maeve, my beloved, my bride-to-be." He turned to look at her and she blushed slightly, but never look down.

"We don't want to hurt these people , but we need them," Maeve finally added.

"What do you mean?" Harry instinctively asked.

"We can't exist outside the phials." This time Maeve looked down almost as if she was ashamed. Michael, on the other hand, boldly added. "These bodies found us and now they belong to us. It's our reward for what we have been through."

Although Harry didn’t like the sound of those words, Harry remained calm. He'd opened up a way of communication and had to take advantage of it.

"Michael, Maeve, please tell me your story. Maybe we can help you.”

HSometimes, life could be very instructive. It may seed your path with coincidences in order to teach you some lessons. Even the universe could be able to give people some advices by unexpected ways. Who knows? During this day, many events had happened. A day of celebration was transformed into a day of revelations. Right now, his mission seemed lie in searching a ways out of a cursed destiny. He really hoped it could be a way to help this loving couple and at the same time to find a solution for his own destiny.

Enraptured by the epicity of the moment, Harry did not realize that someone was coming to them. It was Mel, Macy and... Katrina.

First one to speak was Mel. "We have a problem with angry spirits; loving spirits to be exact. We must find them before the situation upstairs degenerates completely."

For an imperceptible moment, at the sound of the word lovers, Harry couldn't help looking at Macy, who spontaneously looked back at him and then immediately looked away almost embarrassed, as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

Once he regained full control of himself, Harry moved slightly, allowing the 3 girls to see Jordan/Micheal and Maggie/Maeve behind him.

"I don't think finding them will be a problem. As for the "liberation" issue, possession is a delicate matter; but I was working on it;" he said confidently looking at the 3 girls.


	5. The Mea Culpa

The Mea Culpa

Once she entered the commend center, Katrina was amazed by the soft lights and the mysterious atmosphere. All the time she had been at SpaceSafeSeattle, she had never imagined that there was anything like it in the basement, behind the door of the Technic Room

Katrina caught a glimpse of Jordan and Maggie and she realized that Harry was right. She could sense the double souls of these young people. Their were possessed. She was new to these things and she was still learning.

She did it to get closer; when she saw that someone else was staring at them, hesitant about what to do.

"Don't worry. Your daughter will understand," she murmured quietly as she looked beside her. Harry narrowed his eyes at her for a moment and then caught Mel's eye. She nodded her head in order to say that everything was ok. She wasn't worried.

Mel approached and touched her arm slightly as if she wanted to reassure her. She indicated that she had to leave with Macy and Harry in order to decide what to do. She was curious. She slowly approached the couple, aware of the spirit's desire to speak with her daughter. She remained silent; while the young people looked suspiciously at her.

Harry was a little reluctant to leave Katrina alone with them; but he should join the sisters in search of answers. They seemed to know something about the matter and perhaps together they could understand how to behave. She knew only part of the story. Maybe Mel could fill in the gaps.

"What's going on? Why Katrina is here?" he asked suspiciously. There could be a reason for her presence

"What do you know about these spirits that possessed Maggie and Jordan?"

"It's complicate. I'll try to sum it up briefly," Mel began.

"We were in the attic in search of ... some useful information about the prophecy” she stopped for a moment and looked at her sister, worried that the sound of that word might upset her again. Macy didn’t seem to hear what she said. She was quite pensive.

Harry narrowed his eyes and curved his head impatiently. Mel concentrated on what she had to say and continued. "We didn’t find anything useful; so I suggest using an invocation spell to ask directly to mom." She turned to Harry with the air of a person caught with his hands in the jam jar.

"An invocation spell?" Harry rebuked her, raising an eyebrow as if to make her realize that certain mystical forces are no joke. It was not the first time that the argued about her use of magic. “I thought you have stop being reckless. You must know that invocation spells can be insidious. If you're not an expert in the field. You don’t know who will really answer to your call. In fact, I suppose that's exactly what happened. “ indeed, something had gone wrong and they had invoked the wrong spirit with the ritual. Harry sighed.

Mel rolled her eyes. “I have just been a bit creative.”

In the meantime, Macy hadn't said a word. On the way to the command center, Mel had already updated her. From that moment, she focused on what she had heard. She was silently absorbed in her thoughts. There was something in the spirit’s story that really bugged her.

The superficiality of some actions enraged her more that she would admit. She blamed the fact that people might play lightly with the occult forces. Their dangerousness was well known. A responsabile person couldn’t accept meddling with fate of that would mean to cause serious harm to all.

She thought back to when she had become the Source of Evil and wanted to change some events in her life. She trembled. Her actions had caused bad consequences. She was convinced that no one should play with those kind of forces. Emotions could be dangerous. It should remain rational.

It was Maggie's life that was in danger. Macy was upset. She shrugged her shoulders and brought her hands to her chest. She should calm down and reflect, getting rid of all this un rational emotions which grabbed her. She looked up and crossed Harry's sweet, reassuring eyes. She sketched a smile and tried to put on a good face.

"So," Harry said, looking at Mel, "Who exactly did you invoke?"

"Her name is Marie. She was a maid in a rich family and had a daughter named Maeve."

At the sound of that name, Harry had no longer doubts that what it was happening at that moment and those two young spirits had a connection.

"Maeve, who was a beautiful young slave girl, fell in love with the master's son and reciprocated. So, the two young men wanted to live their love and decided to fight against their destiny. Their relationship was warmly opposed and at the end they had a very sad epilogue. Indeed, the couple was killed". She sighed, looking down.

"The era in which they lived was different from ours. In those days, marriages were mostly arranged and difference social classes were strong. Marie's spirit was very agitated because of the liberation of the spirits and the possible repercussions. She kept repeating that she needed to go to her daughter, to ask for forgiveness, before history repeated itself." She paused almost as if she were considering how to continue.

Then she added, "I am really happy to live in our timeline.”

"It seemed that their murderer was hired by her mistress, the boy's mother. Unfortunately, there is no evidence. Why would a mother kill her only child? Maybe, it was a mistake.” Mel speculated. From the beginning, as soon as she heard the story, Mel noticed some inconsistencies and had the distinct feeling that she was missing something. Without dwelling on this point, Mel continued with the story.

"Marie claims that she went to her lady, talking from mother to mother, and that she had promised to let her go with her daughter as long as they never showed up again. So it's all a bit confusing," Mel said.

"How does all this explain the fact that their souls were imprisoned in two ampoules and that their release triggered a strange boomerang effect of hatred and resentment among the guests upstairs? I don't think there's any doubt that the two events are connected," Harry asked almost as though was talking louder than the girls. Then he looked first at Mel and then at Macy, who seemed almost absent.

"Well... Marie was the one who imprisoned the spirits in the vials. She wasn’t an experienced witch. She just knew a few rituals. When she found the dead bodies, she decided to imprison their spirits in order to free them when the time would come that their relationship would be accepted.”

"Something went clearly wrong," Harry intervened, trying to dampen the heavy atmosphere that had been created.

"And how did that also cause the chaos upstairs?" asked Macy, who had followed the story very closely.

"After practicing the ampoule ritual, Marie casted a dangerous spell with side effects.” Mel pointed out. "As Harry always tells us, all magic comes with a prize." She stared at it for a moment in the sense of approval. Harry smiled proudly that sometimes they listened to him.

"What kind of spell can do that.” Macy asked almost incredulously.

"She was angry. She wanted revenge for her daughter. So she cursed the boy's family. They should have suffered a thousand of pain and paid for their pride. Sadly, all this led to a tragedy. The lords lashed out against the slaves who in turn rebelled. All around them was full of pain and death. This is what I believe is guiding the actions of the people upstairs. A sort of cosmic transference of hatred generated by that tragedy," she concluded.

Everyone was silent. The atmosphere had become even more heavier. She tried to lighten it up.

"I think she wanted to do well as far as the ampoules were concerned," Mel added, hoping it would calm things down, and especially Macy, "unfortunately, good intentions aren’t enough when it comes to magic. Anyway, she was wrong about the curse.," Mel made clear.

All this filled even more Macy’s personal frustration which was about to blow up. She couldn’t believe in what she had heard. Macy judged Marie’s actions as unacceptable. Even the lovers were romantic fools. They challenged all the society rules and defied their own fate. How could they have thought that they could loved each other without consequences.

"That is a clear demonstration that it is not safe to act on emotions when other people’s life are involved. Impulsive decisions may be very dangerous to everyone.” She said out loud, frustrated by the situation, regardless of Harry and Mel's puzzled looks.

She was strongly repulsed by such irresponsible gestures. "Don’t play with fire and expect not to get burned.” She concluded.

"They didn’t thing of the consequences. That is it!” Macy finally exclaimed loudly, clenching her fists. "What if they had followed the rules?" she added.

" They were all incredibly selfish.” Macy was in an emotional turmoil. This story had affected more than she was willing to admit.

Perplexed, Mel looked at her. She was quite sure that her sister’s reaction was caused by something personal and she was right.

  
Suddenly Macy lit up. That story remembered her about her mother’s prophecy. She was reacting so harsh because of that. Action, reaction. That is it. It was the foundation of physics at its core. That story showed her how a forbidden relationship could destroy other life and bring so much pain. The lover chose to fight against their fate and they lose. The love of a mother, blinded by her grief, had unleashed hell. She felt a grip at her chest. She couldn't breathe. All this was too much. That's enough.

“All this for what? Pain, death, curse and destruction. Some rules shouldn’t be bended.”

She had spoken almost screaming, yielding to the despair of the moment.

"Love is not a weakness. Every human being has the potentiality to take bad decision. But some rules are unfair and sometime, they have to be unfollowed. We shouldn’t judge.”

Harry empathized with Macy’s feelings. Because of his duties as a Whitelighter, he had often to practice self-restraint. He knew how hard could it be. He was worried about her over reaction. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how to do. They needed to talk about it more than ever. He should find a way out for all theirs sake.

"They were young and in love, Macy. They only wanted to live their life. They haven’t any choice. That was unjustified. Those rules came from a conservative society. They have to fight against it." Mel tried to tranquilize her, hearing that a hurricane was coming.

"What should I learn from it? They put their needs over everyone else’s sake. Therefore, innocent people have paid the higher prize. They were selfish. " She felt so resentful that she had to simmer down. In that state, she was useless and couldn’t do anything to help her sister, Maggie. She needed to focus.  
“I need some air.” Macy rushly said. “I'm gonna check how do things go upstairs. “  
She managed to quickly leave the room without giving no one the time to argue.

Mel led her go. Right now, they needed to find a common ground with the spirits.

Harry struggled. On one hand, he really wanted to follow Macy and to be there for her. On the other hand, he should stay focused on their mission in order to free Maggie and Julian. He closed his eyes, searching inside himself all the strength he had to stay concentrated. He couldn’t fail them. “What did happen next?"

"That's all she had told us." She shrugged, pointing to Katrina. "Let's see if they want to cooperate now."

Katrina smiled at Mel, seeing her coming. "The woman has asked the permission to speak with her daughter. She wants to know if I can give her my body as a vessel."

"It's your choice, Kat. We can't force you, although we'd appreciate it if you did. Maeve would certainly be more inclined to talk."

"Harry's right. It's your call."

Katrina was happy with their respect. She nodded her consensus. Then she prepared herself. She had never been used as a channel by a spirit before.

Her body was suddenly startled for an instant as if crossed by a tremor.

“My sweet Maeve," she placed her hand on the invisible barrier that separated her from her daughter.  
“You can't imagine how good it is for me to see you and talk to you.” Warm tears streamed down her face. "Of course you look different, like I do. But I know it's you. My little girl."

Maeve recognized her mother's voice and, hesitant, departed from her beloved.  
She laid virtually her hand on her mother’s hand.  
“Mother? ”, Maeve wondered. A shy smile appeared on her lips." Is it really you? How ?"

"I'm so sorry, my sweet darling. I never meant to be the cause of your unhappiness. "I thought I was acting for the best, I thought I was saving you from a life of suffering and instead ..." her voice faded down her throat.

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Maeve asked her as if it made no sense to her. She was the daughter who had lied to her and caused her so much trouble.

"It was me, honey," she quietly confessed a truth that had worn her out for too long. Marie felt the weight she had carried on her heart for a rash choice to lighten.

"It was you who did what?" she kept asking.

“I trapped your spirits in the vials."

At the sound of this revelation, Maeve backed away as Michael approached to support her. The news had clearly shaken them. They couldn't comprehend this gesture.

"I am sorry. When I found you dead, I felt as I had to do something about it. I just wanted to give you a second chance.” She stopped to observe her daughter reaction. Maeve seemed still shocked and remained motionless.

“Your spirits should have been set free when times were better. I know that's no excuse," she looked down.  
"Now I realize I was wrong. All these years, I was wandering around, unable to find peace. I realized now that I should have let you go. For this, I am begging you for forgiveness.”  
Tears ran down Katrina's face. She lowered her gaze, distraught at the depths of shame that gripped her. She was full of remorse for what she had done. Seeing her daughter staring at her with that dismayed look, was like a punch to the stomach.

"But," she said, looking up... "I'm not only to blame," she added in a solemn tone. "Of course, I was a fool to trust that noble woman" she grinned with contempt. "I swear. I'm not the one who ordered your death," she continued.

  
"She promised me to let us go if I convinced you to go. Instead ... That woman tricked me," she cried out in anger. She looked at the boy and with a leap I tried to get closer but the barrier repelled her. "Your mother, Michael. Your mother deceived me. She is the one who hired your assassin," she shouted.

"I know our relationship was one of master and servant. But we were also two mothers which loved their sons. I truly believed she had accepted my offer” All her rage burned in her chest as a untiring fire. The weight of her guilt crushed her down, keeping her for going on with her speech for a moment.

"That is a lie.” Micheal screamed angrily, "First of all you cursed us for almost a century. Then you smear my mother's name” Although such insinuations infuriated him, doubts gripped his heart. Maeve held him by the arm. She looked at him and asked to let her finish.

Maeve's mother continued her story, allowing everyone to know the truth.

"Oh, Master. You knew your mother. You were her favorite child, and she would have sold her soul for you," she sentenced. She took courage, while her eyes softened.

"I went to your mother, Sir. I hoped we could find an agreement. I just wanted to save my daughter life. We were only servant's. I knew our place in that world. Everyone knew what happened if a servant lifted its heads. I begged her to forgive my daughter for her impulsive action." She smiled. "I prayed to forgiveness. I implored her not to punish my beloved daughter. I offered her to leave with Maeve in exchange for freedom." She sighed, looking lovingly at her daughter. "You, Maeve, you made me believe that you would leave with me, while you had already decided to run away with him."

For a moment it seemed like Maeve was about to tell her something; but she remained silent. Marie kept on telling her part of the story.

"I made a mistake.” She paused again. Then she went on.

"I didn't know about your plans to escape that night. I don't know if and how her mother did find out.” Silence. A heavy atmosphere hovered over the room. “Maybe her plan had always been to kill my Maeve," she said at the end of a breath as tears ran down her face.

The lover looked at each other, puzzled.

"You couldn't have known, but that night, in the barn, you were followed. I saw a shadow in the yard to disappear in the barn. I followed it. Then I saw you two entered the barn. At that moment, I couldn't have imagined that this would be your last day, your last breath. “ she cried out.  
“ I am sorry; but your mother, Michael, was behind all this. She hired the man who killed both of you; although I am quite sure that your murderer my daughter was the only target. was a mistake. Fate is unpredictable and may play terrible tricks. I will never forgive myself for that." Once again the crying stopped her.

"When I heard your screams, I rushed, but it was too late. Your souls were already leaving your bodies, so I acted on instinct. I trapped them in the ampoules, feeling guilty for not helping you to live your love in this life and, with my mind clouded by anger and hatred, I casted a curse on your family. They would have never found peace," she was ashamed of what she had done.  
“I prayed that one day I could set you free, at a time and place where it would make no difference who you both were. My plan was to passed on the ampoules generation to generation. But I failed. By my reckless actions, I have caused you so much pain and I also caused the defeat of my family. “

Michael was thoughtful. although he knew in his heart how much his mother was opposed to his love for Maeve. She wouldn’t never have allowed him to marry her. This was because he decided to run away in order find a place where they freely could have lived their love by starting from scratch. Once they had settled down and things had calmed down, then they could have come back. It was hard for him to imagine her mother planning Maeve murder; but it was not impossible.

Harry was reluctant to interfere; but he should do something.  
“you're all upset. It's a lot to process. But, outside that door .” He pointed the door to them. “Innocent people are suffering and you could be the only one able to help them. It is not their fault as it wasn’t yours. But, now, you have a choice. We have to find a way to release all those people upstairs who are possessed by the spirits of your relatives.” He paused.

“So many wrongs have been made and need to be fixed. Not just the two of you.”

“This curse was born of an act of vengeance; but it was also casted as a result of a wounded mother's heart. The heart must be healed. Faults must be atoned for. A troubled spirit can only find peace by making amends, and your mother is here to make her part.”

“No one is righteous. The world isn't black and white as I used to think as a Whitelighter. As a dear friend once told me ...” he stopped to point at Maggie “the world is shades of gray.”

At the sound of those words, the lovers looked at each other. Maeve's face straightened up. Sometimes you can make mistakes because of too much love or because you are convinced that the path someone has marked is the only one.

Harry thought how difficult it could have been to be in love with someone, when everything seemed against them and they didn’t receive any support from their families.

His mind wandered to the last time he had talked to Macy. Her harsh reaction was an expression of all the doubts and fears which filled her heart and mind. Her sense of responsibility as his sense of duty wouldn’t never allow both of them to be together at the expense of innocent people. Her words had been so abrupt and full of suffering. He wanted to believe in a solution; but he should be honest with himself. It was a tricky situation. However, he had faith. Their path was different from the one of Michael and Maeve. She said she loved him. So they would have talked and he would have helped to dispel all her doubts and fears. The two of them, with the help her sisters, would not have to endure a pain like the lovers in front of him. It was another situation and they were lucky because he was sure that Mel and Maggie would always be by their side.

Strengthened by this conviction, he talked to Mel and left the room to go upstairs. He didn’t want to waist no more time. He had to talk to her about what was most important to him. By her side, everything was possible. He would have don whatever it took to help her in order to believe in them and their happiness. The prophecy might well have been about him, but he would not give up without a fight.

He desired her almost painfully, as if she were a missing part of him yearning to be reunited.

  
Mel’s eyes briefly followed Harry. Then she turned to the lovers. She decided to free them from invisible captivity.

"As wrong as it may have been, your mother, Maeve, really wanted to help. May you forgive her? We need that to break the curse and free everyone.“

Without the impediment of the barrier, mother and daughter hugged each other in a spirited embrace.

Then it was Michael's turn. With reverence, he bowed his head and held in a warm embrace what he hoped would become his mother and mother-in-law. Forgiveness had been granted. The actions of all of them had brought evil. It was now time for all to make amends and grant just forgiveness.

Maeve spoke to Mel. “Thank you, we will be eternally grateful to you for allowing us to find peace. We were wrong, believing we were doing the right thing, running away from our responsibilities. “ Maeve turned to Michael who gently gripped her hand.  
“ It is true. When you love someone, you must face adversity together. We know that now, thanks to you.” He smiled and lit up his face.

"We ask your forgiveness for every event and for the turmoil brought to your home.” She added Maeve. Then Michael he spoke again. "The man my mother hired to kill Maeve didn't know I was there with her that night. When he came at her with that dagger, I had no hesitation in defending her. I would have done anything for her. “

They joined the buts, clasping their fingers.

“We fought and in the fight she was mortally wounded. I tried to hit him back; but the blade pierced my chest, leaving me to die beside my beloved.”

He sighed and carried the girl's hand to his mouth to kiss her.

....

Upstairs reigned the chaos. Plenty of people were shouting at each other all sorts of insults, pushing each other and, in some cases, physically assaulting each other.

  
Macy managed to stop a girl who was about to break a bottle over another girl's head just in time. It wouldn’t easy to keep the situation under control and avoid bloodshed. She tried to think fast. Whatever they were doing downstairs, she hoped it would work as soon as possible.

A wave of anger pervaded her when she thought at why all this was happening. She could afford to create this kind of problem. Her mind flew to Harry. Her deep desire was to be with him; but not at any costs. A part of her really wanted to jump and all. But, on the other hand, she felt the responsibility to do the right thing. She became sad, realizing that even in her case, a rash choice could have serious repercussions. She needed time to evaluate the pro and the contro, esaminate all the scenarios and then make a rational choice.

She looked around the room to see if there was a way to contain the situation, and realized that, of all the people present, one of them appeared calm and out of the picture. She seemed intent on studying each person as if she searched of something or someone. She emanated a different energy in respect to other people in the room. She appeared in control of her own actions.

At the back of the room, this woman with long, blonde hair was wearing a purple dress and a golden mask. Her posture was elegant. Although her face was covered by a mask, Macy glimpsed a certain agitation in the woman.

An enlightenment came over her all of a sudden. She decided to come closer. Somehow, this woman must have had a part to play in the whole thing. Just as she lacked Mel's power to stop time. In this case, it would have really helped.

She came closer to being seen. She had to come up with a plan and fast. She put on her mask, grabbed a glass from a tray over there and decided to stage an accidental fall and then took her out of the room under the pretense of helping her get settled.

She had to take into account that if these people were under the curse of the slave, so was the woman. She had to get into the character of a woman of the time. She was no history expert; but she could do her best to improvise. That was a difficult task.

She headed for the woman. She clashed with her and spilled her glass on the dress of the woman who was angry and looked at her with disdain.

"What have you done?", she raised her voice, clearly nervous about the incident. Soon afterwards, in a fit of excessive anger, she gave herself a demeanour.

Macy tried to apologize and put her plan into action. She took off her mask and suddenly the woman changed her expression. She peered at her from top to bottom. A mixture of amazement and outrage appeared on her face; as if her closeness alone were unacceptable.

  
“Let me help you." Macy said, trying to clean her dress. Clearly bothered by this gesture, the woman suddenly opened wide her eyes and instinctively staved off .

"No. Thank you.” She said by pushing her away with one hand. Then she scrutinized her.  
“Nice dress," she said, looking at her with ostentatious superiority. "Unfortunately, a dress can’t change who you really are and where you come from. How you carry yourself, the gestures you use ... all this will always betray you"  
She acted like a lady who is faced with an unexpected situation but would do her best in order to not get caught unprepared. Therefore, she smiled impatiently and walked away.

Macy gaped. She had offended her in a pretended polite manner. Unfortunately, she was more familiar with this kind of behavior that she wanted to admit. She could recognize when someone tried to bully her because of her origin. This woman was so mean and all this felt unreal l.

Suddenly she remembered that at the time of the curse, black people were generally slaves. Macy had experienced the life of who belongs to a racial minority. But the way she had treated her was even worst. All the society prejudices were deeply eradicated in the woman’s soul and were showed through her attitude. Although Macy was aware of the slavery and social differences at the woman’s timeline, this scene showed her how it could feel like. The way she had felt, had opened up some old wounds. At the same time, it had forced her to change her point of view. She still thought that the spirits had made some bad decisions; but she started to feel pity for them. Above all, she could finally emphasize with the lover’s reasons and, somehow, justify some of their choices.

  
Deep in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice when the woman left.

She searched the whole room for her without success. Suddenly she recognized her in the crowd, and this time she instinctively approached her and hid.

The woman, thoughtlessly, began a conversation between herself. Though her tone of voice was relatively quiet, Macy could hear her say, "Where am I? What is this place? Where are you, my son? I know you're here. I can feel it. You're close. Oh Michael."

Macy tried to get a little closer. She wasn't wrong. She had found the missing piece, she thought satisfied.

Meanwhile, the woman, raised her voice a little and added "Let curse that slave girl again. This time it will be different. I can still save you. This time I'll take charge of the situation. I won't make any more mistake," she blurted.

As she looked around, she couldn't help noticing the strangeness of the place. It was clear that magic had something to do with it. That woman, with her dirty clothes and crude manners, had warned her that all magic comes with a prize. The memories of her last moments in her palace, the screams, the dying people, the blood, the pain and then the darkness. All this came back to her as so many paintings hanged on the wall of her memory. A moment before she was dying, and the second later she was alive in a place she didn’t recognize. All seemed so out of place and people didn’t know how to behave themself.

Behind a wall, Macy attentively observed her and listened to her. Thanks to that, she realized what was going on. That woman should surely be involved in the curse.

She decided to return to the command center to share this discovery with the others.

Directed toward the door, however, she was overwhelmed by a woman who fell on her, causing her to fall and a sharp pain in her wrist on which she had fallen. The woman got up and started to get angry with Macy, who was still in pain and had just got up. She didn't have time to do anything when she got a familiar touch on her arm. It was Harry, and before she could blink, both of them were away from the crowd and from that angry woman.


	6. The Revelation

When Harry arrived upstairs , he immediately looked for Macy. He saw her in trouble. By instinct, he ran next to her and took her away.

She appeared happy to see him and that rejoiced him.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Thanks to you.” She smiled at him. Then her face became serious.

"I've discovered something that may help us.” she rushed to say.

"Great.” replied Harry. "I've got some news as well. That's why I am here. Please tell me first what have you found out.” His gaze softened. He lightly touched her arm with reassurance. That contact gave her a pleasant thrill; but she pretended nothing happened.

Macy updated Harry about her discovery. She told him what she had heard from the elegant lady she had met. She finished, by saying, "She mentioned a boy named Michael. I think she is the mother of the spirit that possessed Jordan. She has no good intentions about Maggie, or I ‘d say the spirit that currently possess my sister’s body ".

"You are right.” He smiled proudly at her, fascinating by her perspicacity. “Their names are Michael and Maeve," Harry added. "Michael and Mave," Macy repeated looking at him.

"They surely are all connected. I mean, I don't think her presence here is a coincidence. She was one of the person against their relationship. She wanted to separate the lovers’ spirits. Unfortunately, we don’t know yet how she is involved.“ concluded Macy.

Harry listened attentively, unable to stop staring at her. She was so beautiful in that gown. The first time he caught her in the big hall this evening, his breath stopped. She was so gorgeous and seductive. She stood out in the crowd, like an ethereal creature. He was aware that he couldn’t waste any time with such thoughts, but it was hard for him. He was a man hopelessly and irreparably in love.

With this new information, all the situation appeared under other light. As Harry guessed, the solution of the problem might need more than it had initially been though. Instinctively, he placed his index finger next to his lips in a pensive manner.

Macy was right. Michael's mother was there for a reason. She should be connected to the curse. She had memory of her past life. That was an other fact supporting Macy’s theory. According to it, Micheal’s mother should have played a role in the curse and, consequently , she would be part of the resolution. Her intentions were not exactly peaceful towards Maggie/Maeve. Therefore, it could be complicated to bring all of them around a table to negotiate a solution without repercussions. They should keep in mind that she hired a man to hurt Maeve.

As if Macy might read Harry’s mind and viceversa, they look at each other, understanding each other perfectly. They had to go back downstairs and tell everyone what they had discover in order to make a plan. The trouble wasn't over.

When they arrived at the command center, they found Mel next to Katrina, while the lovers who were more quieter now, they were standing next to each other, smiling.

"The curse is still on. There is a lot of confusion upstairs." Harry began, trying to concentrate on something other than the velvety skin of the woman next to him.

"We supposed that. No one oh the spirits might pass over. We even tried a spell from the Elders book," Mel impulsively said. "Perhaps with the power of three ... although with Maggie's current situation ..."

"Another improvise spell ? Really?” Harry waved at Mel, raising his eyebrow in a reprimanding way and crossing his arms as if he wanted to make a point about how bad could turned reckless behavior with magic. He was still their Whitelighter and his tasks was to protect them and also to guide them in order to use magic properly.

Mel shrugged and looked up. However, even if he was right, she didn’t like to be reprimanded. If they were there now, it was for using a spell without fully understanding its full scope. That annoyed her. She was a grown woman and a powerful witch. She didn't need to ask for permission to use magic. On the other hand, she was aware that just a few hours ago she used a spell without fully understanding it and summed the wrong mother. In her defense, that mistake had allowed them to find out quicker some useful piece of the puzzle.

Mel respected Harry’s opinion; even if sometimes he was a bit too cautious for her taste.

Despite his annoyed face, she continued, "I don't get it. If they admitted its faults and forgiven its wrongs, why they didn’t go in peace. At the end, they agreed to move on," Mel wondered. She pointed to Katrina who was still possessed by the spirit. She was confused. She did not understand what they had done wrong.

Macy started to explain her theory. “I think an other problem has to be solved before hoping for a happy ending." Macy's voice was low, sad again. "I met a woman. I think it was your mother, Michael.“ Macy added by addressing to Micheal.

By hearing of her mother presence, the young man startled. He hold tightly her beloved hand.

"She was looking for you. From what I’ve heard, I don't think she means well, at least regarding to Maeve."

"Was she looking for me? How does she know I'm alive," he asked sarcastically.

"Although she had died after you, she might feel your presence. It happened to me with my daughter. I just knew it.", Marie explained briefly.

"I have my doubts. My mother is the one who hired someone to kill us. Would she really love me, wouldn’t she?” He sentenced ironically.

All these revelations provoked heated reactions in everyone. Therefore, there was a danger that relations between them could deteriorate even further. However, they had to stay focused on the goals and find a a way to settle everything down.

"The curse must be broken. Anyone who does **wrong** will be **repaid** for their wrongs **.** However, in the meantime,the situation is degenerating to a dangerous point. As far as your mother is involved, we need your help. Michael, You are the only one she wants to see."

"We also need to find out her role in the events of that night.” Mel specified. “Anyway, if as Macy thinks, she wants to kill Maeve, she had to stay away from her.“

"I may go to look for her.” Macy offered. After all, she was the one who had seen her new face.

"I beg your pardon; but please ... I should ask you to desist to do so.” Jordan suddenly stepped in. "Forgive me, madame. I believe in your good intentions. But my mother comes from another time and she is still an old fashion lady. In her world, things work in a certain way, according to strict rules. I don’t think she will be as reasonable as us. At least, not at first. To her, each person has its own... place", he cleared her throat. "I don’t want to offend you.” he added hesitantly, realizing how wrong his words might appear. "Don't misunderstand me, I admire your person and understand your desire to help, but... she would not see you as her ... equal and she will refuse to speak to you. To her, you would only be ...”

"A black woman ?", asked sarcastic Macy, "a slave," completed Macy irritated. She was well aware of the merits of such observations and the absence of malice; but that still hurt.

That consideration made her think that, although years over years were passed, some things hadn’t unfortunately changed a lot.

Anyway, Macy didn’t want to stand back. She was decided to go on her mission . "I can do it and I will.“

"And I will go with her," Harry concluded, without giving her time to reply.

He approached her. He gently ran his left hand over hers in an attempt to reassure her of his support. She smiled in acknowledge while a spark permeated her body. So he invited her to follow him.

Then, side by side, they walked up to the stairs. By that gesture, she realized that his warm presence instilled her hope. A new and pleasant feelings peeped out from inside. All the anger that haunted her a few hours before, all of a sudden started to vanish. She believed in him.

Harry could also feel a slight tingling sensation up to his chest. Macy needed to accept herself for what she was: half witch and half demon. She had to rely on hope. She deserved love and happiness and they a prophecy wouldn’t have come into its way.

Deep inside, he also feared that he had not the right to be with her. His need to do the alright things and to follow the rules wouldn’t have allowed his heart to get carried away. To the sake’s of the most, he was ready to give up his love. He assumed that she would have done that either. However, that choice wouldn’t have been taken without a fight. With this new awareness, he posed his right hand to her shoulder in the hope to tightened convey some of his optimism to the woman.

Macy let herself be carried away by the moment, pleasantly surprised by the proximity of the man. She smiled, glancing briefly at his figure. At that moment, she noticed how it was dressed. He wear a very elegant suit. His clothes looked like usual; but something caught her attention. He seemed different somehow. She could not explain what it was. Anyway, she had no the time to think further about it because they were in the middle of the dance floor where the chaos reigned supreme.

As if separated by an invisible barrier, it was possible to notice two different factions mocking each other, taking offence and, in more cases, getting violent. It was clear that each person in the room had been also possessed by the feelings that had animated the two families that night, innocent victims of an oppressive way of thinking.

It was unthinkable to intervene. The situation degenerated every minute. They had to find the woman and knock some sense into her head.

They searched everywhere for her. Both of their bodies starved for physical contact and in an invisible dance they still in each other proximity without touching each other. All that increased their lust and it gave also both of them an indescribable sense of belonging.

Harry saw her first, beyond the masses of those people, near a wall.

He beckoned Macy and reluctantly moved away from her in order to execute their unspoken plan. Without speaking, they agreed to come at her from both sides on the attempt to push her away from the others and to face her. Fortunately she was left alone, having dismissed her companion rather abruptly.

Only then they realized that they didn't know her name, but it didn't matter at this point. They had to talk to her and find a way to convince her to break the curse.

"My Lady," Macy called her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t add nothing else because the woman ordered her to shut up and leave with an outrageous look and a wave of her hand.

“You?” she said, "who do you think I am? It is unacceptable that someone like you dare to speak to me with such confidence." she said altered, throwing all her contempt. "Leave me alone, slave! This is not your place.”

Harry reacted distinctly, indignantly and angrily at the same time. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again! "his heart was in a million. His mind was clouded by his emotions and the urge to protect Macy from any attack. He wouldn't let anyone to disrespect Macy; not if he was around to stand for her.

Macy gently placed her hand on his arm in the intent on calming him down. She had never seen him so angry and out of control. All this instinctive rage was so out of his character; but, even it may be out of context, it all felt so right. She also found all this very appealing. She might be able to defend herself; but, somehow, his audacity and protective reaction flattered her and encouraged her to go on.;l

As if a spell had broken, the touch of her hand shock him back into rhythm. Harry sighed and regained all the control on himself that he needed.

"We need to talk to her. You must listen to us if you want to see your son again.” he said in an authoritarian tone, destabilizing her and breaking through her breastplate.

He remained silent for a moment; observing her reaction. At first, she stared at him in shock and her gaze became suspicion.

He stayed calm in an attempt to make a point. His fierce attitude but also his gentle manner finally had the effect he had hoped for. The woman was finally ready to listen and paying him attention, without uttering a word.

Although she seemed a bit uncomfortable with Macy's presence, she forced herself not to show it.

Macy couldn't help smiling. In her heart, she felt a renewed strength and hope. Without a second thought, he had stepped for her on instinct. Even if it was a bit too unrational for her and a bit too dream felt, she could help seeing him as her chevalier with the brighter armor. Suddenly a sense of peace and calm took hold of her. All by magic, she realized that, with him by her side, all might be possibile and she was no longer afraid. A new sensation was born inside her heart: a renewed confidence in the future. For the first time in a long time, she felt that whatever would happen, they could face it as long as they were together. Everything would end for the best.

The depth of their feelings, the strength of their gestures, and the renewed confidence in their beliefs would lead them where their hearts belonged. After all, their fate should be in their hands.

She felt pervaded by a pleasant state of well-being. All this felt so alright and she wouldn’t ever be anywhere else if not next to him. She cared for Galvin; but that was nothing compare to how she felt for him.

She was still scared and insecure about what to do; but thanks to Harry, her faith in the power of love had been restored. her way of doing things, of making her feel, even the innermost fears were dissipating.

"Now, Sire, you will tell me what brings you here and how do you know my son’s name.”

"I will.” Harry. “ but not here. And not before you give me your word that you would listen what we have to tell you.” The woman faltered. "It is time to be more interested in your son’s happiness than in following some unfair and old-fashioned social class difference rules. There is no good name to protect if you don't want everything to end in tragedy again."

The woman's face darkened. She felt quite offended by this inappropriate man speech. By the way, she knew deep down that he was right. Her mind returned to that cursed night and to what happened.

“I listen. Speak then.” She raised her chin slightly in an attempt to give herself a tone. She briefly turned her head towards Macy and backward to him with the intention to put some conditions. Before she might express it, he just stopped her with a warning look .

"Your son is here. But I bet that you already know that." She nodded as an answer.

“He's not alone. His beloved is with him." That fact deeply irritated her and she immediately puffed out a glance.

"As you might guess, your family spirits - or I’d say their last minute feelings and not only- had taken possession of all those bodies in this room." He pointed at the people all around them.

"Instead, your son and his beloved one ... they chose two friends’ bodies of ours. If you want to help your son and also your family spirits, you have to work with us. Above all, you must be open to recognize some of your wrongs.”

She was still diffident and cold. Her mode attitude was on defense. If he really wanted to succeed in convincing her to collaborate, he needed more than that. He had to push the right bottoms. Maggies’s power would have been helpful right now. By the way, he had the sensitivity and at the same time the firmness to say and do what was necessary. He opted to leverage her mother's love and began to tell her what had happened. Deep down, love may open all the doors. He was convinced of that and, while he was thinking it, he couldn't help taking a brief look at his beloved one

He spoke to her sincerely. He told her how his son had died to save the woman he loved at the hands of the man she had hired, how this epilogue could have been avoided if only each of them had listened more, following their hearts a little more, and how magic had demanded a dear price for everyone.

"I’d never wanted my son dead. He was... He is everything to me." She was sad. Her posture changed slightly, she lowered her shoulders and closed her eyes. "I was born to be a good wife and a good mother. I loved him from the first moment I saw him. I did all for him. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. I could allow him to throw away all his life and all our hard work. For what? For an infatuation for a ... “ she stopped .

“ slave? It’s that the word you are searching for?” Macy stepped.

“Yes! It was a slave. I would not apologize for that. It was only a maid. She couldn’t meddling with us. He might have a great career and a radius future forward him if only ... “ she stopped again and the continued vehemently... "I could put some sense into his mind. But he acted so stubbornly as if he was under a spell“

"A spell called love. Madame” pointed out Harry, smiling at her.

Unfortunately, the woman’s attitude irritated so much Macy that she couldn’t resist on speaking out.

“Do you think it is all Maeve’ fault? You may not blame her for your son's death. You caused all the pain and suffering that followed” Macy was upset. “ Let me remind you, madame, that you are the one who hired the man who killed your own son. Not only this slave as you called her. You murdered him. It is your hands that are stained with your son's blood," she shout out.

Although the insolence of that dark-skinned woman irritated her. The shadow of the guilt , slowly crept her confidence and insinuated into her heart. That simple consideration made her reflect and the truth struck her for a moment like a dagger in the chest.

It was then that Harry, noticing a glimmer in the woman's upset, decided to strike the final blow. He approached her slowly, trying to give her confidence and calm her down. It was time to get her to open up. With one hand on his shoulder, he looked at her with understanding eyes.

"This is no longer time for hatred, revenge and social differences. The past lives in the past. We need to know what really happened that night in order to resolve all this situation. You did more than hiring a man; didn’t you? If you really care of your Michael as you said, please help us to help him. Tell us all the truth.” He hoped he had touched the right buttons and so it seemed. At least at first.

"That woman, her mother, tried to convince me she was going to take this girl away. but she lied." Silence. A spark of anger appeared in her eyes, though her face was grief-stricken.

"One of my men discovered their escape plan. He was tricked or even worst. He should have been under a spell. Before her, he would have never thought of leaving his family and abandoning his legacy.” While she was speaking, her gaze turned to Macy again, with an accusatory look. “Some people are ruthless and have no regard to society rules. They think they can change the world; but it is not that easy. My son was an idealist. She used him.“

She strived not to attack her again. So she breathed deeply and sought Harry's support. He smiled softly at her, aware of her sense of anguish. The woman was repeatedly insulting her and she managed to remain calm. He was proud of her.

Harry stepped in in a attempt to reason her.

“I don’t think she used him. They were and are Truly in love. She loved him and she still does. If you may look at them without prejudices clouding your judgment, you might ...”

“Love? That is it.” She stopped him and smirked sarcastically “ Are you a foolish romantic human being as my son, then. And even if they loved each other, what I would be suppose to do. There are some rules which may not be unfollowed without nasty consequences. I wanted to protect him and I agreed to let her go if she accepted to disappear. I am not the one who breaks the deal first.”

"What happened?" Harry asked her in order to stay focused on the goal.

"My man found them at the barn, ready to go. My orders were only to take the slave girl and keep her away from my son at all costs. My son was a victim of ... “ The tears hinted at her face, so she couldn’t finish her sentence. Then she drove them back and went on. "I did what I thought was right for my son... But ..." she sobbed "... but you were right. I am responsible for his death. It is as I killed him." The horrible truth became clear and despair took over.

She lost his son and she might still feel all the pain she had felt that day when she had learn about his death. A mother should never experience a son’s death; even at that time it was not so unusual. Now she had the chance to see him again. While she was fiercely defended her point of view, hearing her own speech made her realize her own mistake. His son life was the most precious thing to her and his happiness should have come first.

Harry could empathize with her struggle. She belonged to a different time. He knew by experience, that it might not so easy to get rid off of all personal prejudices.

"We can’t change the past. But now you have a second chance to do well. Times have changed. You can decide to take another path. I know that it may be difficult to act different. your personal experience might have hardened your heart. But you should focused on what you may do now. Your son needs you to pass over and be happy ever after.”

“Beyond all prejudices, all the fears and possible consequences, Michael simply wished to be happy, with the woman he loved. Loving someone shouldn’t be a problem in any time, under any circumstances. Let love be our strength.”

Harry look at the woman in front of him; but his speech was also meant for the young witch. He prayed that Macy would draw comfort and strength from her words.

"How? I was born into a noble family. My marriage was an agreement between our parents. It has always been so."

Macy huffed at that absurd thought.

“I don't expect you to understand.” Remarked the woman directed to Macy. “At my time, everything, each person had a place, and I knew what my place and my son's was. That's what I have been taught. I may not have liked it, but it was my life. But the death of my son...” she stopped.

For a moment, Harry thought that he succeeded in knocking some sense in the woman mind; but he didn’t expect Macy reaction.

"Are you trying to justify your actions by blaming others? “ Macy said. That pushed the woman to stand on defense.

“That's enough. I will not stand here and let this woman to insult me unpunished.” The woman voiced. “You seemed to accuse me of misjudging people by the colors of its skins; but you are not so different from me. Who do it put itself on a piedistallo now. You are judging me according to your personal conviction. Your idea is more right-to-be than mine ?” She sentenced, looking directly at Macy who felt caught out.

Before Harry could replay; Macy stopped him by a look. Because of her personal feelings, She had lost truck of their goals; but now they had to make up for it.

“Where's my son?” She added, by turning her head toward Harry.

"He's in a safe place with Maeve.” he called out the whitelighter, trying to take control of the situation. "If you promise me to cooperate, we'll take you to him. We need all the help we can get in order to break the curse which is hunting you all."

"What Curse?” she asked with curiosity. Something snapped in the woman. "Oh my god. That night ... “ she began “ when I learned that Michael was also dead, I went to a woman who was known in the village as a "witch". I forced her to use her knowledge of the dark magic to punish and curse that girl's family. Are you telling me that this spell is why my son’s souls is still here? Is that curse which caused him so much pain even after his death?"

"It is a bit more complicated than that. But it could explain why you all are still here; stuck at this place and time.” Harry said solemnly.

These women were very similar. They both spend their time to curse people instead of doing well in life. He looked at Macy for a moment. He wanted her to understand. Their own future was in their hands. They could take better decision if they sticked together. Each choice had a price; but if it must be so, love is the only good choice. Only love can set us free.


	7. The Power of Love

The power of Love

  
At the command center, the atmosphere was relaxed.

Katrina, still channeled Marie’s spirit, was sitting on the armchair in front of Maggie/Maeve and Jordan/Micheal who had sat on the sofa next to the bookcase.

Once they cleared things up between them, it was no longer necessary to use the magic barrier. They were all in the same boat. Finally they could laugh and serenely chat with no barrier of any kind. Seeing them like that was surprisingly reassuring. No one would have believed that, before it, there were so many misunderstandings and obstacles. They really acted like an united family.

Their intentions were clear. All the spirits in the room really wanted to pass over. They were ready to free their respective bodies in order to find the peace of eternity.

Mel was agitated. Macy and Harry had been gone for what it seemed a long time. She was worried because all the spirits were still there and unable to leave. She looked at her watch. What did it happen?, she wondered.

She started walking backwards nervously. She didn't like to sit on her hands.

The door opened. Mel stopped. She sighed.

"Finally," she said as Macy approached. "You found... "couldn't finish the sentence that saw a blonde woman in a long purple dress walking behind her, on Harry's arm.

Silence fell in the hall. The three possessed bodies stood up in unison, but only Michael/Jordan dared to advance.

When the woman saw him, as Maeve's mother did before, she recognized her son immediately. She sketched a sincere smile and her eyes became wet. Straight ahead, she gracefully walked down the stairs and walked towards her son, who embraced her. It was a brief but intense hug of two familiar souls - those of a mother and son - who had found each other again.

She broke away and laid her hand on her son's cheek, unbelieving to see him - so to speak - alive. She contemplated him as only a mother could do. Then she noticed the two women behind him.

Her face changed immediately. It was an unconditional reflection.

"Mother", Micheal whispered in her ear. "Please don't make the same mistakes over and over again."

She looked at him and, perhaps for the first time in her life, realized that the person in front of her was no longer her child; the one who was looking for any excuse to spend his days with her, who loved listening to her stories and didn't sleep unless she tucked him in and kissed him good night. A bittersweet feeling pervaded her chest.

Michael had become a man. His upright and secure posture, his polite and affectionate manner, his sweet and proud look. His mother's heart could not have overflowed with more pride in looking at him.

Then suddenly, the pain. Intense, deep, unbearable. He was the son she had lost. Because of her. This belief took hold in an instant and in anger, she threw herself at Maeve/Maggie.

"You!" she cried. Michael, standing next to her, immediately grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. "Mother," he cried.

He looked at her with disappointment, moving slightly away from her.

“How May you do that? After what did happen.” he stared at her with a reprimanding look. She stood up to him for a moment; she laid her eyes on him first and then on her a couple of times.

Motionless, Maeve looked at her with her big black eyes. Her gaze was a little frightened, but with no form of resentment. Her mother, on the other hand, who had parried herself in front of her daughter as a sign of defense, looked at her with a hint of contempt.

"She, a maid, dared to look up at me, a lady.” she thought. That was intolerable. She tried to calm herself down, remembering why she was there and above all try focusing on the only thing that was really important: her Michael.

Michael broke away from her, reaching his beloved. Alone, at the center of everyone's gaze, her confidence began to waver.

"We are here to help." Harry approached the woman. "Remember. This is no longer the time of hate; today is the time of love. We do no longer look at what separates you but at what unite you all. It is time to talk and find peace."

Although reluctant, she nodded and addressed the two women in front of her.

"She is right. I am here in peace," she said solemnly. Then she looked at her son who held his beloved's hand tightly.

"And we're supposed to believe you, madam?" Maeve's mother, though a little intimidated, nodded. and an innate form of reverence came naturally to her.

She thought of her daughter. The image of her lifeless body appeared indelibly before her eyes. As if animated by a newfound strength, she added in a tone of accusation: "You ordered the death of my daughter, even though you had given me your word that you would set us free. Do you really think an apology like that is enough?"

Although such insolence annoyed her, she tried to stay calm. She looked at her son to remember the real reason for her presence there.

She thought about what the man had said to her. He had been polite explaining the situation; but firm in his statements. He had spoken gently and calmly pointing out several times the importance to cooperate. With His dark dress and his convincing manner has impressed her in a positive way. He had explained vehemently his opinions and helped her to understand her own mistakes without misjudgment.

Although the social rules were so anchored in her that she was annoyed to see a maid speak to her like that, something was creeping up on her, a new point of view regarding all the events.

"I understand," Michelle continued. "But you lied to me too," she said, addressing Marie; this time in a tone devoid of her ostentatious superiority.

"You swore to take her far away, but instead, behind my back, you were planning their escape. I was a fool to trust a ...", she interrupted, aware of the impending error of a tricky observation. Besides, certain ideas are intrinsic to one's way of speaking.

"My mother didn't lie to you, ma'am," Maeve timidly intervened. Reassured by his warm grip, Maeve supported the woman's gaze.

"I had decided to leave with her," she added, lowering her gaze and ashamed of her gesture. She let go of Michael's hand and avoided his eyes, aware of what she had said. a remorse turned up in her heart for thinking she could turn her back on their love.

Michael looked at her, astonished. "Did you want to leave?" he asked.

“I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy. I'm just a maid. You a nobleman. I...", she couldn't finish the sentence. Tears gushed out of his face without hesitation, letting out a secret that had never been confessed.

He took her hand, not angry at all. "Oh Maeve! my love. I never cared about social classes and conventions. Do you really think I'd let you go?" she smiled as he said it.

She calmed down and for a moment they looked at each other deeply.

"I don't understand," Michelle, Michael's mother, stepped in. "If you wanted to leave with your mother, why did you decide to run away with my son?"

"She didn’t know. It was my idea, Mother," Micheal solemnly declared. "I have prepared everything, with the help of a servant. The one who warned you, I suppose. That night I wanted to propose to her and go away with her. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out as I had hoped."

"So it was all a big misunderstanding.”

"If only you had listened to each other and talked," Macy intervened with the look of someone who has just realized that in life there really can be a solution if you take a few more risks and let yourself be guided more by the heart than by rules or institutions. Love, trust and respect are very important pillars to succeed in bringing a good change in life. You need to listen, to open up your heart and your mind, avoiding prejudices.

All 4 looked at her, realizing the profound truth of those words. There had been so many misunderstandings. In their day, it was not customary to sit down and discuss how to make a morally and socially controversial situation work. Yet, now that all four of them were there, one before the other, stripped of their earthly lives, what they had to lose. They had already lost everything.

All 4 of them began to understand how everything that had brought them there at that moment had been the result of external pressure, wrong beliefs and above all a certain inability to see beyond their noses.

Michelle thought about how her prejudices could have ruined some lives. Now, in that place, she realized how her blindness to her surroundings and her deafness to the cry of the love of young people - especially her son - had led her into error. In death as in love there was no space for thing as class difference.

She snickered, remembering how she, too, once as a girl, had had mixed feelings for a handsome young man unsuitable for her according to her family. She remembered her marriage and realized it was time to go further.

Marie, looking at her daughter and Micheal, so in love, felt foolish to have thought of separating them. On the other hand, she had been brought up in a certain way, fighting against social conventions was not in her nature. She thought back to the misuse of magic she had done and how it had brought serious consequences that she deeply regretted. She regretted it, because she was aware that all this could have been avoided. As she looked at Michelle, she saw a mother who loved her son, but as she had been raised with certain ideas. If only they had listened more to their children.

Maeve, immersed in Micheal's sweet gaze, felt understood and safe; while Micheal realized how he would have liked to understand her more and above all would have wanted to have more courage and instead of running away, he would have fought with his head held high. With Maeve he could have done everything.

At that moment everything was clearer. The 4 spirits came to terms with their past and told each other their faults and wrongs, only to realize that only forgiveness would free them. It was not easy for anyone to express what they had to say, admit their mistakes and listen to others with openness and without prejudice.

In the end, however, they succeeded. Finally, each of them was at peace with themselves and with the others and as if by magic, wrapped in a light, the 4 bodies fell to the ground unconscious.

The spirits had left their bodies that were gradually recovering. Mel, Macy and Harry came to their aid.

Katrina was the first to speak, noticing that the spirits were still near them. She was the only one who could see them. So she listened to what they had to say and repeated it. Before they left, they wanted to apologize for their behavior and thank them for their help. One last goodbye and they disappeared into thin air.

Maggie and Jordan were still dazed. They didn't understand much of what had happened.

"What the hell is going on," Maggie said holding her head. She felt like she'd had an epic hangover, yet she was sure she hadn't had a drop of alcohol yet.

She tried to remember something, but she only remembered going upstairs to look for Jordan and finding him at the gym. Suddenly she realized that he was right next to her and he was holding her hand. Embarrassed, he took her off. He, still groggy, did not object.

Suddenly, images came back to her mind. She had a premonition before she passed out. "Girls, we may have a problem. There are spirits around," exclaimed Maggie.

Everyone looked at her and laughed and laughed, except Jordan who, like her, couldn't remember anything after the possession.

"Yes, of course. But they're already gone," Mel replied. Noticing Maggie's puzzled gaze, he added, "Don't worry. We'll explain everything over a nice cold beer."

Though this was not entirely clear to her, she decided not to ask any more questions for the time being, and simply poked Mel.

"Beer?" "Even though my whole stomach's in turmoil, I could use a Margarita at the very least."

They burst out laughing.

"Margarita it is," replied Mel.

"Mel," Maggie called her in a worried tone. Everyone turned around, ready to face any new danger.

"Your dress. You won't think you're coming to my party like this," exclaimed Maggie with a seriously shocked look. "Where's the dress we picked out together?" she scolded her.

Mel thought her sister had quickly recovered from the experience of possession. All in all, she was happy.

Before she answered her, she turned to look at Harry.

"What do you say? Can I make myself a potion for the occasion, one that meets my sister's look requirements, or should I give her another one after her traumatic experience?", Mel provocatively said to Harry.

"Hey, you really want to play it that way? You learned a lot today," he mocked her. "Anyway, for Maggie... We can make an exception," Harry replied with a joking smile.

While Maggie was busy making the potion for herself and Katrina, Macy brought Jordan and Maggie up to speed on what had happened.

Harry went upstairs to check that everything was in order. Except for a few ruined decorations, broken objects and a few confused people; everything was back to normal.

After a while, Maggie, Jordan, Katrina and Mel joined him. He couldn't help but notice an absence; the heaviest absence of all.

***

Left alone in the command center, Macy tried to take stock of what happened that day.

It had been a particularly intense day, full of emotions and events. When she woke up, she was full of energy and good intentions; ready for an interview and determined to take charge of her professional and emotional life. And now...

In an instant, everything had changed. She had gotten a good job, but she had also discovered the existence of a prophecy about her.

In the state of fear and despair in which she had fallen, she had convinced herself that she had to sacrifice her heart for the greater good; but the events of the day had allowed her to look at everything from a different perspective.

Meeting Maeve and Michael, listening to their story and that of their families, had given her hope in the future and in her own possibilities. Love could truly win over everything and everyone. In the end, time and curses hadn't won out either. Of course, she wanted to avoid having to die and then have her happy ending. Life was made up of choices and she could choose. She was alive now and she wanted to live her life to the fullest. She wasn't alone.

She thought about Harry, what he'd told her and what he'd done. Her heart was sure. He was her present and her future. Together they would face any situation.

She knew she could also count on the support of her sisters, the power of the trio.

She breathed deeply. She fixed her dress and makeup. She had already wasted too much time. It was time to voice her feelings and give her love a chance. With a clear goddess in her head, everything was easier. Mentally she prepared herself for what she would say and do. Programming helped her to remain calm.

The agitation took over for a moment. It wasn't so easy to take courage, dispel doubts and regrets, and jump into the unknown.

She knew Harry's feelings. He had made it clear, and even today he had shown her in many small ways how much he cared for her. Certain gestures, certain looks. The memory alone gave her a thrill. One thing was crystal clear to her, with him, she felt at home, safe and happy.

"Come on, Macy," she said to herself. "It's time."

Taking another deep breath, she waited for her heart to start beating regularly. It was no easy. Decided, she finally climbed the stairs to her future.

As she entered the hall, the apparent calm began to waver. Then she saw him. He was standing there, leaning against a pylon on the floor crowded with cheerful people, dipping into the dance floor. It was a moment. His heart began to speed up. You can feel the heat growing inside of her. He was looking around until his gaze was magically drawn to her.

Doubts had vanished. Without further ado, she reached him and stopped a few steps away.

Motionless, electrified and confident. Their eyes found each other and did not lose contact even when she, hesitant, spoke.

"Do you want to dance?" She whispered in his ear. Her breath caressed his ear, causing a slight shudder. He looked at her with intensity and desire.

He reached out her hand and, without hesitation, pulled her with a vigorous gesture. The space between them became thinner, and he gently and decisively guided her in the slow dance.

In total silence, eyes in the eyes, a little embarrassment suddenly caught them. Macy looked down briefly and Harry held her closer to him, letting her head rest on his piece and his thick hair touch his chin. He could feel her heart. The effect of that contact was powerful within him.

Nobody said anything. They savored that moment so intense and profound. The slow music lulled them and the magical and welcoming atmosphere that had been created made even more seductive.

He put his hand on her back and she hidden her face in the hollow of his neck. Macy felt shivers of pleasure along her back, enjoying every single moment. She closed her eyes. His warm breath against her ear, the scent of his aftershave, all of this had a magnetic effect on her.

With difficulty, in pleasant tension for the moment, Harry tried to contain his thoughts and actions; remembering where they were. Exhausted by so much self-control, after a time that seemed endless, he stopped them both. He looked at her and, in a steady voice, asked her to return to the control center.

"We need to talk. We have unfinished business, you and I." He squeezed her eyes imperceptibly, sketching a mischievous smile.

They left the party, finding themselves alone in the big room downstairs.

"Macy," he started coughing to get his act together. Then, his eyes now bathed in hers, he continued.

"I know you're afraid." She smiled at him, looking down a little embarrassed.

"The prophecy speaks of me, Harry. We both know it." She repeated.

"It's a possibility," Harry instinctively added; but Macy rebuked him with a glance and he just smiled awkwardly.

"The prophecy speaks of me and... " she broke briefly. “ ... of you," she said in one breath, looking into his eyes in search of confirmation, not so much of the truth of what was said but of the reciprocity of their feelings.

"That frightens me," she continued, now in the heat of getting rid of a burden and saying everything.

He looked at her gently and took her hands in his own to give her confidence and comfort.

"I know it, now I know it," he whispered to her still in disbelief of the real possibility of an us.

"You know. I was afraid to think of it, but I couldn't help myself. Maybe I'm an incurable romantic," he said, smiling a little embarrassed.

"I'm not sure about the future. I can't tell you what will happen to us. But one thing, yes, I can tell you, and it's an absolute and unshakeable certainty for me. What I feel for you is real, it's sincere, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. That's all I want. Your happiness."

Judging by the intensity with which he stared at her, she didn't seem at all surprised by his words. "I'm so sorry it took me so long."

Struck by the intensity of the moment, she couldn't hold back her tears.

“Don't cry," Harry whispered to her, wiping her face with a slow hand gesture. He smiled at her as only he could. "The past is the past. It doesn't matter anymore. I want to think about the present now." He caressed her face gently with one hand.

"I know the prophecy frightens you as much as the idea that we could be the cause of a shady future. But one thing I have understood in life is that you can't live forever in fear. Sometimes you have to take a leap into the dark. And if you want to, I'm ready to do it with you." He took his hand off her face, leaving Macy in a state of wonder and uncertainty. Then he took both hands to his mouth and touched them gently with a kiss.

He looked at her, intensely, for a moment that seemed like an eternity and then resumed his speech.

"Don't be afraid of darkness, wherever it may be. She will help you find the light, Macy. The night chases the day as shines chases the shade. Each of us has a path to follow, and at any time we can choose which side we're on, which path to take".

“Each of us is capable of darkness, but it's our actions that define us. Your actions describe you as a good soul, capable of kind acts and worth to be loved. You are not evil. You must convince yourself of that. You must believe it or nothing will ever make sense. Follow your heart, Macy, and you will never be wrong ."

Motionless, enraptured by those words, Macy felt a new awareness invading her. "So... Is it not too late, is it ?", she whispered to him gently without ever taking her eyes off him.

"No, it's not. It will never be," he replied, following the features of her face. He skimmed his fingers over her face, lingering briefly at her lips .

She let herself be lulled briefly by that warm touch that felt so pleasant and magical. In response, she lingered and then laid softly her hand on his chest. With a newfound courage, she stepped even closer to him. Now, only a tiny space separated them. She stared at him with desire; but she didn’t move, lingering in the moment. She could feel his desire growing into his body. His breath shorted and his heart accelerated.

She let her fingers sliding over the open collar of his shirt to the exposed neck. A small hum of pleasure escaped his throat when she touched him neck to reach his jaw. She outlined with one finger an imaginary path along his shoulders and then his whole chest. He felt him contracted under her hands.

Macy loved the response of his body to her touch. All his muscles tensed, while his heart beaten like crazy.

"Macy," she heard him pleading with a voice. His eyes closed, eager to savour every moment of that sweet and endless torture.

Macy was ecstatic at the effect her gentle touch had on him. She was so close that their lips barely touch each other. He wanted her and she could feel it. The waiting was as painful as it had something provocatively pleasing for both of them.

She longed for that body like never before. She loved it and wanted to be with it. Nothing would ever stop her from being happy again. She had the right.

Next to him, all doubt vanished. The prophecy no longer frightened her. Together they would face everything. Together they would choose their destiny.

Unable to endure any longer, the man opened his eyes again and he wrapped his arms around her back in a possessive grip. He looked at her with transport in search of her consent. When she smiled at him, he put an end to that sweet torment. His hands cupped her face, he covered her mouth with his lips while her mouth opened to let his tongue in. Their kiss deepened voraciously. He slung an arm against her waist and he held her tighter. He traced small kisses over her jaw, her neck, her ear. He could fully enjoy the taste of her, out of control, while his hands started moving slowly up and down her back. He craved her. A whisper of a sigh escaped from her.

The kiss intensified while their bodies pressed one against the other, eager to merge into one being. Harry's hands ran down Macy's back, leaving her moaning. He climbed an hand up to the back of her neck to make the kiss even deeper. United, unable to think of anything else but that moment, so longed for, they found themselves transported to Harry's room.

He wanted nothing more than to savour her skin all night long. He wanted to know her totally, completely and in every intimated possible way. He had never wanted someone so badly as he did Macy. He desired her above all other women.

He kept right on kissing her, but she pushed against his chest and he let her go. They stared breathlessly at each other across the tiny space separating them.  
She smiled , touching his lips with her fingers while she chewed her lower lips with desire. She was ready to demonstrate the extent of her passion for him by giving herself completely; but, she also didn’t want to rush things in order to enjoy utterly every moment.  
For answer, he smiled back to her. His eyes opened and his gaze crushed into hers. Then she turned her back to him and lifted her hairs in order to show him the zipper of her dress. She glanced at him alluringly and he moved in response. He stepped so closer she could feel his breath on her neck which gave her a hint of pleasure.  
He had the zip down while he let his fingers run the length of the dress. He put his hands over her shoulders to slowly drop the straps of her red dress she was wearing. His fingers followed the shape of her attractive body down to her waist and then the dress fell to the floor while his gaze lingered for an infinite time on every single details. She turned again staring at his face. She could read in his eyes his desire and his admiration.

It was Harry's turn to get rid of the clothes and her turn to enjoy them. She unbuttoned the first buttons on his shirt and slipped her hands inside, sliding them around to the back of his neck. She glared at him and approached him. She touched a bare spot with her lips giving him some hot kisses which made him mourning. She stepped back and smiled. then she kept on unbuttoning his shirt, with slow, calculated gestures. She pulled his arms free and pushed it down to his waist to reveal his bare chest. She touched slowly his chest, staring angrily at him. The impulse of Harry was to get rid of the clothes quickly, but he did not dare to deprive her of that ritual, aware of her pleasure in being in control. He sensed her thin fingers fiddling with the belt and decided to help her.

He finished unbuttoning and dropped his pants on the floor. Their bodies, now even closer together, were pulsating with desire. Harry laid her on the bed, sliding her under him, pointing his elbows so as not to weigh her down. The desire was palpable. Macy clung to his shoulders, continuing to kiss him greedily, leaving marks on his back. Having Harry on the top made her feel safe, loved even. Strong fingers untied her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of emotions traveling through her at light speed.

Harry felt he had reached the limit, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel her totally. He kissed her cheek and then her neck, which made her body quivering with desire. He trailed his hand , he had her tucked against his chest. Macy knew she had gone to heaven. He kissed her again, more ardently and with more transport. They bodies pressed up against each other until they moved like one creature.

When he sensed that she was ready, he sank into her, taking a more and more pressing rhythm. It seemed they melt together and all of this left both exhausted but satisfied...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ff I write with my friend Marzia, I hope you enjoy it.  
> We love this new couple and decided to try different paths for them.


End file.
